


Studio Two

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fem Duo, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A young sportsman gets lessons from a local dance instructor that leads to more than just conditioning, poise and grace.





	Studio Two

1x2, 3x4, 5+2(attraction)  
fluff, angst, lemon, lime  
A light hearted slice of the good life.

 

“You’re going to do what?” 

“Dance lessons?” Trowa chortled along with his giggling partner. 

“Coach said I should work on balance and poise,” Hiiro grumbled. 

“Interpretive dance has long been known for its disciplinary benefits,” Wufei cut in without looking up from his book. 

“Oh, don’t tell me,” Quatre sniggered. 

“You trip the light fantastic?” Trowa added doing a fair rendition of a Spanish castanet dance in the middle of the common room. 

“It’s not a hat dance,” Hiiro snipped. 

“He’s right,” Quatre stifled his good humor long enough to stand up and leap into Trowa’s arms. “Tis the ballet!” he sang theatrically. 

“Can it,” Hilde commanded stomping into the room. “Hiiro’s going to be running circles around you lot inside of a week,” she declared dropping several books on the table and her backpack on the floor. 

“Like he doesn’t already?” Trowa grinned. 

“He did rather embarrass you in our last game,” Quatre interjected smiling impishly.

“So where is this place?” Trowa asked dropping Quatre promptly on the floor. 

“Ow! Hey!”

“Carter Street,” Hilde informed them adding to Hiiro, “And you better not embarrass me.”

“You set him up?” Trowa inquired tossing a not so apologetic glance at Quatre as he rose and rubbed his ass. 

“Unlike you animals,” she replied haughtily taking her notebook from her pack, “I happen to enjoy fine culture. I’ve been taking lessons at Studio Two for over a year.”

“That would explain your improvement on the field,” Wufei chimed in. 

“Yeah?” she beamed. “You noticed, huh?”

“Compared to your atrocious performance last year it appears to have helped a great deal,” he informed her and continued to read as her cheeks flamed an angry red.

“Excuse me?”

“Hey, didn’t you say your first class was today?” Quatre cut in tactfully. 

“Oh, shit!” Hiiro gasped glancing at the wall clock. 

“Don’t you be late for the very first day!” Hilde called after him as he grabbed his coat. “Don’t let us down!” Hiiro never looked back leaving her to sulk and sigh heavily as she turned back to her books. “Some people. He’s the one who begged me to set him up and he can’t even make sure he’s on time.”

**

Balance and poise Hiiro scoffed. What did he need balance and poise for? He was the best player in ULP history. Sometimes he really just didn’t get what Coach J wanted from him. It didn’t really matter though, because he had made his decision when he accepted his scholarship and meant to see his duty through, but dance? 

It wasn’t like he didn’t understand the argument because he had lost his balance more than once that season, though he always managed to turn it into a scoring falter. And perhaps he wasn’t the most graceful guy alive, but short precise movements suited him best making it all seem like a horrible waist of time. However, what Coach J wanted, Coach J got, so he let his feet lead him onward until he stood in front of a small strip mall just half a mile from the ULP campus and steadied his nerve. The guys were never going to let him hear the end of this. 

Studio Two was small, but bright and open with tons of mirrors and ample students of every age and description. He watched for a time as an older gentleman with a huge head of hair and a knack for getting peoples attention molded his class into a well timed line of good synchronization before he wandered over Hiiro’s way. 

“Are you Hilde’s friend?” he asked keeping a watchful eye on his students. 

“Yes, I…”

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Beginners classes are in the back,” the man interrupted again informing him, “Duo’s expecting you,” before shuffling off to correct a misstep by a young girl in the line. 

Hiiro paused for a moment longer wondering why he wasn’t irritated with the old guy for having treated him so rudely, but it seemed a redundant waste of time to ponder it so he went to join his class, but his feet stopped the moment he stepped through the door and tried desperately to carry him right back out again. There wasn’t a single student in the room over the age of eight. Well, accept for the girl at the end of the line who was showing a stout looking boy how to place his feet. He wondered for a moment where his instructor was, his curiosity over meeting the infamous Duo Hilde had been constantly raving about since this whole issue came up bubbling in his stomach until he suddenly realized as the girl stood to look at him it wasn’t a girl and he’d just come face to face with said instructor. 

Hooooly bejebies. 

Great. Just great. Like it wasn’t bad enough he was stuck learning to prance now he had to deal with an instructor who could run for Miss Universe. 

“You must be Hiiro.”

At least he didn’t move like a girl and Hiiro managed a smile in return, but knew it paled in comparison to the one Duo had bestowed upon him. 

“Yes,” he replied. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Its no trouble,” Duo waved it away. “We were just warming up. Did you walk here?” 

“Yes, it’s not that far.”

“Great,” Duo beamed. “You’re already half warmed up then. You can put your things over there,” he instructed pointing out a bench that held various items that obviously belonged to the kids. 

It felt really odd to be placing his pack and shoes next to the Yu Gi Oh nap sack and little pink sandals, but he was committed, or perhaps he should be. 

“Don’t worry,” Duo smiled ushering him into line. “They don’t bite and you won’t be in this class for long. This is just to get you orientated.”

“I feel like a complete idiot,” Hiiro chuckled a quiet confession.

“Well,” Duo smiled, “If you’ve gotta look foolish, its best to make sure you have a good time doing it. Just relax.” 

Hiiro found it much easier to take that advice once he had been introduced to the kids and they got started. One, two, side step, turn. It was all a bit silly and he was sure someone was going to yell out `do the hokey pokey` any minute, but all in all the class was fun and the kids turned out to be the most unpredictable creatures he’d ever spent an afternoon with. 

Tommy, the stout kid on the end, took an instant dislike to him, whereas Melody, the little brown haired girl third from the end, couldn’t stop smiling and ducking her head. Casey, yes, that was right, the girl with the blonde pigtails got very angry with Tommy when he pulled Melody’s hair and tattled on him later in class when he hid the brown haired girls shoes under his coat. Duo took it all in stride managing to make Melody laugh, Casey blush and Tommy offer to carry Melody’s things to the car for her before it was all over, which surprisingly enough seemed much too soon for Hiiro’s taste. 

“I hope it wasn’t too unbearable for you,” Duo smiled helping another of the kids tie his shoes. “I thought this would be a good way to evaluate your needs.”

“It was fun,” Hiiro smiled once again surprised by the fact. 

“If you’ve got time and feel up to it, I have a more advanced class beginning in about half an hour,” Duo offered. 

“Duo!” 

“Hey, Melody!” Duo laughed catching the careening child before she skittered right on by. 

“I drew you a picture!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“You drew this?” Duo asked staring wide eyed at the colored page she had presented to him. 

“Yep!”

“It’s beautiful,” he beamed squatting down by her side. “It looks just like him,” he added glancing sidelong at Hiiro who cocked a curious brow before leaning over for a better look. 

It took a moment before he realized the blue eyed creature with the brown hair was himself, but the green tank and blue jeans finally gave it away. 

“See?” Duo smiled, “He’s speechless,” he told her and Hiiro suddenly felt a heat on his cheeks when she beamed up at him.

“Your mom’s waiting,” Tommy grumbled glaring at Hiiro while he stepped up with his arms full of both his and Melody’s things and she scampered off with him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Hiiro asked looking after them. 

“You can’t blame the kid,” Duo grinned. “You did move in on his girl.”

“His girl?” Hiiro gasped softly. 

“He’s got a crush on Melody.”

“But he was so mean to her,” Hiiro argued watching the kids walk out the door. 

“They’re eight years old,” Duo laughed sitting down to unwrap one of his ankles. “How else would he get her attention?”

“He’s mean to her so she’ll pay attention to him?” This was an odd concept. 

“Sure, that’s how boy’s try to catch what their not so sure they’re ready for yet,” Duo informed him. “Will you stay for the class?”

“Hm?” Hiiro inquired still trying to work out how being mean to someone could possibly make them like you. 

“I promise this one will be much more interesting,” Duo assured him as he rewrapped his leg tightly and promptly laid it on the bench beside him touching his nose to his knee. 

Hiiro felt the tendons in the back of his legs tighten in protest and wondered how long it would be before he could do something like that. “Actually,” he began moving back when Duo stood, “I have a…biology…” His mind switched from the biology of the common toad to that of the guy in front of him when his instructor bent at the waist and touched his forehead to his knees. 

“Oh,” Duo replied standing again. “That’s too bad. From what I saw today you’re definitely ready for something more strenuous,” he told him sinking slowly into a full split and Hiiro stared numbly when his thighs and buttocks smoothly touched the floor. 

“I could skip it,” he amended swallowing something odd that had risen in his throat. 

“Great!” Duo smiled. “You should stretch with me then, or you’re liable to pull something.”

“There’s no way I can do that,” Hiiro chuckled dropping his pack on the floor. 

“Don’t you stretch before a game?” 

“Not like that,” Hiiro snorted attempting to go down in the same position and finding he had to stop several inches from the floor. Duo had a lighter frame and longer limbs, whereas he was more compact, his heavier build limiting his ability to bend in the extreme. Yeah, that’s what it was. 

“Give it some time,” Duo smiled. “I’ll have your ass on the floor before you know it.” Hiiro chuckled causing him to loose his balance and fall back on his ass while Duo grinned and demonstrated his superior condition by leaning over and touching his head to his knee again. “See?” he smiled.

“I don’t think that counts,” Hiiro countered and for a moment his attention was captured by the supple curves of Duo’s body as he laid along his thigh and held the position, his face shrouded by a heavy fall of chestnut bangs while Hiiro’s heart thumped hard in his chest. 

He was just so attractive in the leggings and braces, his bare toes peeking out of the arch supports and that savory top clinging to every curve of his body. Why was he dressed like that?

“Should I buy a uniform?” he asked doing his best to mimic Duo’s movements. 

“Not unless you want to,” Duo snorted eyeing him amusedly. 

“Then why do you wear one?”

“Well,” Duo sighed turning slightly and lifting his knee while he pulled on his toes. “It is my profession. Besides, they’re kind of hot don’t you think?”

“What?” 

“Hi, Duo!”

“Hey, Tani,” he replied while Hiiro tried to make out the meaning of the statement, but all he came up with was that Duo had a point. He did look hot in the outfit. 

“Carla said she'd be late," Tani informed Duo while she absently looked Hiiro over and he found himself evaluating her uniform and comparing it to Duo's. It was similar in the fact that the pants were skin tight and she wore those thick leg warmers around her ankles, but she was rounder in the hips and her legs weren't as long making her look a little disproportionate in his eyes. "Hi," she smiled and he realized immediately she had seen the glance that informed him of this information and went for damaged control by simply offering her a polite nod and turning away. 

"This is Hiiro," Duo introduced him anyway. "He's sitting in today," he told her before heading toward the boom box in the corner. 

"Have you been dancing long?" she asked taking in his jeans while more students arrived and Hiiro started to feel a little intimidated since they were all dressed the same and went immediately to work on their warm ups when they arrived. 

Hiiro's eyes made a sweep of the room and noted how easily the students performed their routines touching their heads to their knees in awkward position, or bending so far backward their hands touched the floor before using nothing more than the power of their bodies to right themselves again, then he stalled when he saw Duo fold at the waist without the need to bend his knees while he searched through some CD's and confessed, "First time."

"Take it easy then," she advised seeming amused while she dusted her hands with some sort of powder that came out of a little clothe ball before tossing it at her bag and informing him, "It can get a little hot in here," just before she bent over backward and flipped her body backwards across the floor hands over feet. 

A lively beat filled the room and he saw Duo coming to meet him, so he stepped his way and was asked, "Ready?"

"I think I'm out of my league," Hiiro chuckled. 

"It just takes conditioning," Duo consoled leading him into the center of the room and he was acutely aware of the way everyone else stopped to gather around. 

"Which takes time," he reasoned mentally cataloging the placement and attributes of each person in the class. 

"It does take practice," Duo smiled while he took his hands and guided him to a stop. "In the meantime, you still have plenty to offer."

"Like what?" Hiiro snorted. 

"You're strong," Duo told him ginning while he suddenly jerked on his arms, but his lean muscles instinctively froze rock solid so his arms didn't even move. 

"What good is that?" Hiiro asked feeling a strange energy rising inside him while he gripped Duo's hands tightly and stared into his sparkling eyes. 

"Shall I show you?" Duo smiled and Hiiro's heart pulsed with excitement while his lips curled and he gave a curt nod. "Hold out your hand," Duo told him showing him just how he wanted it done while his students backed up a little, then instructed, "Don't drop me," just before he placed his foot in his palm and mounted him. 

Hiiro tensed making his strong body as ridged as possible when Duo climbed right up him using his hand, then chest and shoulders until he was balanced above him, but Hiiro was forced to follow the motion and grip his right thigh so he wouldn't fall. The thrill of it took his breath away much in the same way it did when he made a spectacular move on the playing field, but that didn't usually require that he put his hands on someone else's body. The people around them smiled and laughed when Duo held the position for a moment, then shifted forcing Hiiro to lift his arms so he had something to grab hold of and he used his strength to support his slender body while it slowly twisted and curled until his feet were pointed at the ceiling while he held himself perfectly straight and rested his weight shoulder to shoulder putting his head right beside Hiiro's. It was an amazing demonstration of balance and control and Hiiro shivered when his long braid dangled down his side. 

The scent of his hair was strange, so foreign in it's complexity he wondered for a moment how he cared for such a massive amount because his braid was at least three feet long before the charming perfume bade him quietly demand, "More."

There was a shudder in Duo's body that made him think he must be fatigued, but then he was suddenly in motion again displaying a superior strength as he pushed his slight body upward and Hiiro offered his support while he righted himself, then placed one hand on the top of his head and spread his legs to the side until they hovered parallel to the floor. Hiiro could see him in the mirrors and noticed that he was moving slightly helping Duo keep his balance, then he suddenly broke and in a flash his legs bent and wrapped around Hiiro's neck while he swung around his body, then twisted and would have hit the floor if Hiiro hadn't caught his thigh and shoulder. 

He was breathing hard and still stunned by the scent that had invaded his nostrils when Duo's crotch passed over his face when the room erupted in applause and prompted him to set his winded instructor on is feet where he smiled at him breathlessly and praised, "Perfect."

**

It was late in the game and the crowd was pumped because no matter what the opposing team tried they just kept getting trounced. Hiiro had always been the anchor for the team, so they worked efficiently together setting him up for one mighty blow after another. 

"Trowa! Go blue!" Quatre shouted guiding them into another well practice sequence that allowed Hiiro to decimate the remainder of their opponents midlevel units. 

Polaris wasn't a complicated game, you simply had to destroy all of your opponents drones before they destroyed yours, but it took great skill to hit them because they were layered above the playing field in three levels, each with a propulsion and guidance system of their own. Everyone had to stay on their guard because they were also armed with deadly accurate lazars that stung if they hit. Each team was only allowed five hits before a penalty was issued allowing their opponents to replace a certain number of their lost drones, but Hiiro wasn't planning on giving them the chance. The last three obstacles between them and the prize were the highest and hardest to hit where they zoomed around thirty feet above them, and though Hiiro trusted their strategist implicitly he had something special in mind. 

"Hit the ground!" Quatre shouted heading for where Wufei was skidding to a halt in midfield while Trowa banked and rolled to keep from taking a hit, then balked when Hiiro broke formation. 

Quatre and Trowa planted their feet not knowing what to do, but ready to assist while the opposing team closed in on them, but their mouths dropped open with everyone else's when Hiiro suddenly slid to a halt and positioned his strong body so that when Hilde reached him she was able to simply step right up his arm and over his shoulders as he launched her light frame fifteen feet in the air where she easily blasted the remaining drones from the sky before hitting the ground and rolling into a crouching position some fifty feet away. It was the first time since he joined the team that someone else had made the winning shot, but he was lifted onto their teammates shoulders right along with her as the crowd went wild. 

**

"That was incredible!" Quatre praised at the after party where he and Trowa had piled up in a chair. 

"When did you work up that move?" Wufei wanted to know while he avoided getting his head bumped by a girl who was dancing on the table beside him. 

"While you dunder brains were on the practice range trying to figure out how to blast upper level drones with guns that only shoot twenty feet," Hilde laughed while she took another swig of her wine cooler. 

"I'm learning a few new tricks," Hiiro admitted smiling covertly while he thought of his dance instructor. 

"I have to admit," Trowa chortled straining to reach his cup as his arm was around Quatre's neck. "I never would've thought to use you as a spring board."

"Well, it was a wonderful surprise," Quatre smiled lifting his glass to them. 

"Guess those dance classes weren't such a bad idea," Hilde grinned poking Hiiro playfully in the leg with her toe. 

"So that's where you got the idea," Wufei concluded, then balked with the rest of them when Hilde suggested...

"You guys should come along," and Hiiro spit bourbon out his nose. 

"Un," Trowa sympathized cringing while Hiiro coughed and wiped at his eyes. "That's gotta hurt."

"I...think the class...is full," Hiiro choked. 

"Well," Quatre reasoned, "We don't all have to take the same class."

"I'm sure Duo could find room for you somewhere," Hilde offered helpfully, but shied when she saw the expression in Hiiro's eyes. 

"I'll call him tomorrow," Quatre agreed happily and totally missed the slouching of Hiiro's shoulders as he turned to nuzzle his mate. 

**

"You okay?" Duo asked his uncharacteristically solemn student. 

"Fine," Hiiro replied while he dropped his bag on the bench. 

"Is something wrong?" Duo persisted while he adjusted the tape that wrapped his right hand. 

"Have any of my teammates called?" Hiiro asked seeming reluctant to pull the stretchy pants he'd bought for dance class out of his bag. 

Duo's mouth curled knowingly as he replied, "Yes," and Hiiro shoulders drooped. "Don't worry," he chuckled coming to pat him on the shoulder. "I spread them out." Hiiro's spirit brightened with the news. "There's no way I could handle all of you at once," Duo explained reaching into his bag for his leotards, which he tugged until they draped over Hiiro's shoulders as he walked away. 

The corners of Hiiro's mouth curled slightly as he gathered the stretchy material in his hands and went to change. By the time he returned most of the class was already there and working on their warm up including Duo who was standing along the far wall of mirrors with his right hand on a rail while he gripped his left foot and lifted it above his head forcing his long leg into a parallel position to his slender body. 

"Don't worry," Cindy, a young brunette that frequented the class advised when she saw Hiiro stalled at the edge of the room staring at Duo. "You'll get it."

Hiiro swallowed hard and forced himself to move forward blatantly ignoring the fact that 'it' meant something entirely different than how limber he was in his mind. 

"Ready?" Duo asked while he stretched his leg out to it's limit and Hiiro had to swallow again. 

"How do you do that?" he asked marveling at his ability. 

"I'm just naturally bendy," Duo chuckled while he let his leg down, then cocked his head when he caught Hiiro staring blankly in the mirror at himself. He looked at his reflection as if to see what he was looking at, then shrugged. "Come on."

**

He'd only been attending the class for three weeks, but he was already making progress in conditioning his body, so when Duo worked him to a point that he was sure he wouldn't strain something they got down on the floor and started training his legs. This was the most difficult part for Hiiro, because his natural strength made his muscles denser than the rest of the class, which made it more difficult to convince them to stretch out. The leotards were comfortable and didn't bind, but he was still having trouble forcing his legs to spread out and allow his butt to touch the floor. If he could just make it that final two inches. 

"Shit," he breathed falling back on his ass in defeat and Duo laughed. 

"Here," he told him coming to his aid. "Try again." 

Hiiro did as he bid and rolled up in an attempt to force his ass to touch the floor, but the tendons in his thighs were just too tight. 

"Damn it."

"Don't force it," Duo told him encouraging him to try again while he pressed on his shoulders or back trying to correct his posture, but he wasn't having much luck and Hiiro ended up laughing and fell back again. "Try straightening your back out," Duo told him coming around in front of him do demonstrate. "See?" he said as he stood facing away from him and slowly sank to the floor. 

Hiiro watched his shapely body as it descended noting the splendid condition of his thighs as they spread out and how they graduated flawlessly into the plump roundness of his buttocks. His posture was perfect, his control divine and when his body hit the floor Hiiro jerked his legs together when he realized he was suddenly rock hard. 

"Hiiro?"

"Shit!" he gasped using his shirt to hide his arousal, but his face was beet red.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked spinning into a more comfortable sitting position so he could face him, but it only took one look at how he was hiding his crotch and the crimson condition of his face to clue him in and his eyes slowly went wide. 

"It's because you look like a girl!" Hiiro hissed utterly mortified by his reaction, but the comment caused a dark shadow in Duo's eyes he couldn't comprehend. 

"Sorry," Duo offered and Hiiro felt a rock hit the bottom of his stomach when he got up and walked away. 

**

"What's his problem?" Hilde asked when Hiiro strode through the locker room and tossed his gear in his locker loudly. 

"Hey, Hiiro! You were incredible out there!" William grinned as he and his brother passed by. 

Hiiro ignored them as his sour mood infected his expression while he pulled his sweaty jersey over his head. He wasn't sure what he did wrong, but Duo hadn't worked with him since the day he'd gotten a raging hard on while he watched him do a split. He didn't mean to offend him, but god damn he had a fine ass! 

"Hiiro?" Quatre tentatively approached. "William is having the team over for an after party," he told him growing more concerned when Hiiro scrubbed his hands over his face and growled. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked wishing he could ease whatever burden was plaguing him, but nothing seemed to help. He'd almost singlehandedly crushed the rival team that day, but even that wasn't lightening his mood. 

"I'll come," Hiiro agreed knowing it wouldn't help to go home and brood. 

Quatre brightened and came to take him by the arm. "Come on," he coaxed while he pulled him to his feet. "It can't be anything a couple of whisky sours wouldn't fix."

"Don't you dare put that shit in my bourbon," Hiiro grumbled and Quatre gratefully laughed. 

However, three bourbons appeared to be just enough to nurture his foul mood, so he was sitting in a deep loveseat ignoring the way his friends were skirting around the subject of his moping while the party raged on around them when Wufei showed up and everything shifted just slightly to the left. 

"Duo?!" he gasped when he appeared behind Wufei. 

"Hi," he smiled already sipping on a mojito. 

"What're you doing here?" Hiiro asked anxiously. 

"He's with me," Wufei replied as he glanced back at Duo and smiled. Hiiro sat in utter bewilderment until Wufei sat his drink down and asked Duo, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," he accepted only glancing warily at the way Hiiro was still staring at him once before sitting his drink beside Wufei's and following him to the dinning room/dance floor. 

"Shit!" Hiiro growled thrashing on his couch so hard Quatre and Trowa were fairly alarmed. 

"Hiiro?" Quatre exclaimed while he got it under control. 

"Fuck! That was so stupid!" Hiiro told himself while he hid behind his hands. "I can't believe I said that to him!"

"Said what?" Quatre demanded growing tired of his ignorance, but Hiiro ignored him and stood up to scan the dinning room. Duo and Wufei were on the dance floor moving around each other much the same as any of the rest of the party goers except that they were both guys. "Fuck!" Hiiro growled dropping back to his couch as he confessed, "I didn't know he was gay."

"Does it matter?" Trowa asked crossly while he pulled his slight lover back into his arms, but his discontent didn't even register in Hiiro's mind. 

"I think I said something that offended him," he explained banishing the shadow from Trowa's eyes. 

"I don't understand," Quatre told him poutily. "You've never had a problem with us."

"It's not that kind of problem," Hiiro replied trying to peer through the people to find Duo. "I have to apologize," he stated, then quickly disappeared leaving Quatre with his mouth hanging open. 

Hiiro was anxious to deliver his message of remorse knowing because of his close relationship with Quatre and Trowa he'd unintentionally endorsed the backward idea that a person had to be female to be sexy, but he hadn't counted on Duo's natural star quality. He was unaware that Wufei knew how to swing dance and felt his spirit sag while he watched him spin Duo around the floor until most of the other people had stepped back to watch and clap their hands. It only escalated from there when Duo invited others to join him and everyone started taking turns trading him off just for the thrill of getting to see him dance. It seemed like hours had passed by as the tempo of the music called forth all sorts of different styles from him, so the only time he slowed down was to down a drink, then someone else was ready to give it a go. Some people started dancing around the fringes after awhile, but no one wanted to interrupt the flow, so Hiiro was forced to sulk on a bar stool on the patio where he moped while he watched him through the open sliding glass doors. It was well into the night and Duo's face was flushed while a soft sheen of dampness decorated his taupe skin as Wufei brought their latest dance to a close and Hiiro's brow fell crossly when they spun to the side laughing. 

"You're too young to be that good," Wufei chuckled while he handed him his drink. 

"Thanks," Duo replied while he wet his dry throat. "But it's pretty much all I do."

"Perhaps you should widen your interests," Wufei purred. 

"Hey!" Hiiro shouted startling them, then every head in the place turned when he tried to get up, tripped over the legs of his bar stool and landed flat on his face. 

"Hiiro!?" Duo gasped rushing to his aid while the entire place erupted in laugher. 

"What happened?" Quatre wondered when he came to help Duo steady Hiiro, but his eyes didn't seem to be focused. "Oh, Hiiro," Quatre groaned when he saw the stack of empty bourbon glasses on the patio bar. 

"Let's get him home," Trowa chuckled.

**

His head hurt. His head hurt and his mouth felt like a dirty sock had been crammed in it, but he forced it so say, "Fffffuck...what happened?"

To his surprise, someone answered. "You went swimming in a bottle of Jim Beam," Trowa chuckled. 

He didn't remember drinking that much, but his head felt like someone had set it on fire and tried to put it out with a baseball bat. "Where are we?" he asked forcing himself over onto his side. 

"Our place," Quatre told him coming to the couch he was lying on and setting a cup of seltzer water and a shot glass filled with brown liquid on the table. 

Hiiro pushed up far enough to drink the seltzer, then did the shot in one hit and almost choked. "Uhhhg!" he gagged. "What is that?!"

"Hair of the dog," Trowa chuckled and Quatre smacked his leg.

"Mostly honey," he explained assuring his disgruntled patient, "It'll help."

"Thanks," Hiiro graveled as he laid back down. Laying down was good.

"What got into you last night?" Quatre wondered while he took the cups away. 

"Guess I lost count," Hiiro groaned. 

"Did you get to speak to Duo?" Trowa asked. 

"Fuck," Hiiro breathed while he covered his aching eyes, "No."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Quatre asked while he settled in Trowa's lap.

Hiiro cracked a bleary eye to peer at them and thanked his lucky stars they were his friends, but, "No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quatre persisted. 

"Doesn't matter," Hiiro told him forcing himself to sit up, but the room tilted to the left so he had to wait a moment before he could go on. "I just said something stupid, but..." he paused and wished the pain would ease up in his chest, "I think I might have hurt him pretty bad."

"You'll get another chance tomorrow," Trowa interjected before his sensitive lover could break and fling himself on him. 

Hiiro nodded unaware of the deep crease on Quatre's brow and silently swore he'd find a way to make it right by the end of dance class the next day. However, when he showed up with his well rehearsed apology it was to find that Wufei had taken up a spot in his class. 

"What're you doing here?" he asked flashing a disapproving glance at Duo. 

"Thought I'd take double classes. Speed things along," Wufei smiled in spite of Hiiro's bad temper. 

"Sorry," Duo offered when Wufei headed toward the mirrored wall. "This was the only other class I had space in."

"It's fine," Hiiro grumbled as he jerked his leotards out of his bag. 

"You could get some stretch jeans," Duo suggested, then jumped when Hiiro threw his bag on the floor. 

"It's fine," he insisted as he strode away to go change. 

When he returned his jaw clenched when he saw Wufei and Duo working together while they warmed up and took a deep breath as he headed for the other side of the room, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep from peering at them. They were doing the same type of stretches as everyone else, but it looked entirely indecent for some reason. Wufei was sitting behind him while they locked their elbows and pulled each other up onto their backs using the weight of the other to help push their bodies to the limit, then reversing the action, but stopped to look curiously with everyone else when the rubber strap Hiiro was using for strength training broke. He tried to calm his agitation and steadfastly look the other way, but when class actually started and Wufei stepped up as if to take Hiiro's usual role in helping Duo demonstrate he felt his competitive nature bite him resoundingly in the ass. He held back as long as he could, but Wufei was just doing it all wrong!

"Uff!" Wufei gaffed when Hiiro straight armed him as he approached and knocked him ten feet across the floor. 

Duo gaped while everyone laughed thinking it was a mishap including Wufei who had stopped and was staring at Hiiro curiously until he offered his hand to Duo and demanded, "Dance with me."

"Yeah," someone agreed, "Show us that lift again."

Duo stalled for a moment, but gave in to his students request and as he reached out for Hiiro's hand something changed. He stepped forward, planted his left foot on Hiiro's right thigh and was suddenly soaring above them all when Hiiro effortlessly lifted him up and moved him about the room. Everyone gasped when he dropped him, then caught him around the waste before spinning him wildly about where he contorted his limber body into different shapes until suddenly he was thrust toward the sky where Hiiro caught his right foot in his strong right hand and held him at arms length above his head while he spun him around as he displayed his ability to balance perfectly and looked like a living doll from some fantastic music box. Hiiro gave him a little push to encourage him and he bent sharply at the waist laying one hand on Hiiro's head and his other in Hiiro's left hand while he executed a perfect hand stand on his perch, which allowed Hiiro to look into his shimmering eyes, his face so flushed with excitement and that beautifully glorious hair before he let him slowly fall forward and Duo turned it into a flawless dismount and stuck the landing right before Hiiro's twinkling eyes. 

He was breathless and shaking visibly from a natural high when Hiiro told him, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Get a room," Wufei grumbled as he passed by, but he didn't have time to worry with his jealousy right then. 

"Why don't you stick around after class?" Duo suggested while the other students went back to work and Hiiro took the first clear breath he'd had in days. 

He was worried about Wufei, but he could explain to him later why it was so important for him to apologize. He hadn't meant to lay it on him so hard, so he knew he owed him an apology as well and penciled it in right after he finished talking to Duo. Class seemed to take forever though, and he was ready to boil over by the time the last of the students left, but then Duo was standing there covered in a light sheen of sweat and drying his thick hair with a towel and all seemed right in the world for a change. 

"I wanted to tell you before," he began when he approached. "What I said the other day was just stupid."

"It's alright," Duo insisted, but Hiiro shook his head. 

"I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did," he confessed while his ears crisped and he explained, "It's just that...it's never happened before, so..."

"Never?" Duo smiled as he cocked his delicate head and Hiiro stalled again, then blushed hard. "Don't sweat it," Duo chuckled. "I'm flattered that you find me attractive."

"You're fucking gorgeous," Hiiro snorted, then gasped, "I'm mean...! I didn't...!"

"Relax," Duo laughed tossing his towel on the bench, then straddling it and Hiiro's thighs tightened up. 

"It's just that...the way you look...sometimes I can't help..." he stammered, then shut up because Duo was just sitting there smiling at him until he added, "I guess I just didn't want to offend you."

Duo's smile had faded and he feared he'd made it worse for a moment, but then he stood and sighed deeply while he stretched his arms above his head and Hiiro groaned internally while he watched his long body move, then his mind went blank for a moment when Duo offered his hand and echoed his earlier demand, "Dance with me."

Hiiro flushed, but acquiesced and let him lead him into the middle of the room where he told him, "I can't promise it won't...you know?"

"That's okay," Duo replied while he put a softly lilting melody in the boom box and came to stand in front of him to smile, "I can't promise I won't either."

Hiiro swallowed very hard when Duo held out his hand, but he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, so he pushed his reservations away, took his hand and danced. It was the first time they had actually moved about together on the floor and he took great pleasure in twirling him under his arm and dipping his supple body low. It was cool because they were all alone and he could see every turn, every twist and twirl from several angles as they stepped in timely measure. The music was light and friendly allowing an adagio canter across the floor that left his heart feeling light and made it seem as if his feet weren't even touching the ground. 

When the melody finally slowed and guided him to bring Duo's softly twirling body to settle against his side he couldn't resist the urge to tell him, "There is nothing about you that isn't beautiful."

Duo looked at him for a moment flushed and out of breath, then hiccupped and they both laughed out loud. 

**

"Wufei," Hiiro greeted as he entered the student union at lunch. "Hey!"

"Relax," Wufei sighed as he dropped his lunchbox on Trowa and Quatre's table. "Quatre already explained."

"Oh," Hiiro replied looking at his blond friend quizzically, but it stood to reason if he'd seen him upset he'd try to make it better. "Still, I didn't mean to be so rough."

"It's alright," Wufei assured him, though he still looked somewhat put out about it. 

"He accepted," Hiiro told him and everyone suddenly stopped to gape at him making him feel foolish somehow, so he explained, "My apology." They all slumped back in their seats and Wufei seemed unreasonably relieved, but then went back to being grumpy. "I invited him up to the lake with us this weekend," Hiiro told them gaining their undivided attention again, so he suggested to Wufei, "Maybe you can iron things out while we're there."

"Naw," Wufei sighed seeming to come to some decision. "I think he's a lost cause anyway."

"What do you mean?" Hiiro asked wondering over the way Quatre stopped with his spoon halfway in his mouth, but all Wufei offered was...

"I don't think he digs me."

"Oh," Hiiro replied stopping to think for a moment before he asked, "Would you rather he didn't come?'

"NO!" they all chorused at once causing him to take a wary step back. 

"We wouldn't want to hurt his feelings," Quatre hastily explained. "Besides, he's good company."

Hiiro nodded, but he couldn't help feeling as if he'd missed something while he sat down and opened his lunch.

**

"Woooow, it's so beautiful here," Duo smiled as he paused to look out over the lake. "Is the raft yours?"

"It's all his," Wufei laughed while he carried his bag inside the cabin. 

"Quatre's family owns it," Trowa elaborated and Duo cocked his head in a way that brought Hiiro up short when he asked...

"All of it?"

"Everything the light touches," Trowa replied raising his hand theatrically until Quatre giggled and bumped him in the side.

"Bring those inside," he told him indicating the boxes he was carrying and he dutifully obeyed with a heartfelt...

"Yes, my sweet!"

"We could take a walk around the lake once we unpack if you want," Hiiro told Duo and he smiled to himself when Hiiro grabbed his bag as he went by. 

"You can take the room in the south corner," Quatre told Duo when he walked into the spacious cabin. "Trowa and I are upstairs."

"I'm not putting you out am I?" Duo asked when Hiiro walked by and headed for the stairs. 

"No," he told him. "There are four bedrooms. This is mine," he explained when he walked by the first door up the landing. "Wufei's downstairs."

Duo nodded and headed up the stairs where he retrieved his bag from Hiiro and took it to his room. It was small, but adequate and decorated quite comfortably, so he set about unpacking. 

"This is the bath," Quatre told him while he took some large towels into the room at the end of the landing. "You'll have to share it with Hiiro and Wufei, but Trowa and I have our own."

"This place is amazing," Duo praised stopping to look at the hardwood railing and walls while Hiiro went downstairs to unpack some boxes in the kitchen. The furnishings were deep and comfortable and there was a righteous entertainment center along one wall. 

"Thanks," Quatre smiled.

"I think I'll see if I can add some trout to the menu," Wufei commented as he had finished unpacking his bags and boxes. 

"Oh, darn," Quatre huffed. "I forgot to buy bait."

"I know how to dig up worms," Wufei chuckled as he pulled a favored rod from a rack of them that hung on one wall. 

"You're welcome to use anything you like," Quatre told Duo when he saw him checking out the rest of the fishing poles. 

"Thanks," Duo replied, then gripped the railing and everyone stalled while he pushed his legs into the air, then let himself fall to the ground floor where he dropped right in front of Hiiro as he was exiting the kitchen. 

"Never a dull moment," Wufei laughed snagging a bucket and fish line out of a closet. "I'll be back by sunset," he told them. 

"Good hunting!" Quatre called after him. 

"Need any help?" Duo asked Hiiro since he was still standing there staring at him. 

"Un...no," Hiiro replied gathering himself. 

"Still want to take that walk?" Duo offered. 

"Sure," Hiiro nodded. 

"I have steaks for dinner," Quatre informed them looking around before he called, "Trowa?"

"In here!" 

Quatre went to a small door by the front door and leaned in to ask, "Do you need anything?"

"Generator looks alright," Trowa reported. "I'm going to test it."

"Alright," Quatre nodded seeming satisfied. 

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Duo asked one last time. 

"No," Quatre assured him. "Go have a good time."

"Thanks," Duo smiled as he followed Hiiro out the door. 

"I didn't realize Quatre's family was so well off," Duo commented while he looked at the picturesque lake and surrounding woods. 

"He's special that way," Hiiro chuckled leaning down to pick up a rock. 

"Sounds like you've been friends a long time," Duo observed while he watched Hiiro skip the stone on the still water. 

"Since junior high," Hiiro replied. 

"All of you?" 

"Just me, Quatre and Wufei," Hiiro explained. "Quatre and Trowa are high school sweethearts. What about you?"

"My job doesn't leave much time for friends," Duo sighed and Hiiro stepped up to steady him as he moved down a bank grown over with roots. 

"No boyfriend?" Hiiro asked while he searched out more stones in the soft earth. 

Duo considered him for a moment, then confessed, "No."

"Why not?" Hiiro asked while he skipped the stones one at a time. 

"I don't know," Duo shrugged moving them on around the lake. "Solo said I'm intimidating."

Hiiro watched him step his long legs over a log and felt his head tip to the side in an attempt to see up the side of his neat shorts before jerking his gaze away and breathing, "Untouchable."

Duo stopped to look at him over his shoulder and he felt a heat in his spine when he smiled, "Something like that."

"Who's Solo," Hiiro suddenly asked. 

"He was a friend of mine," Duo told him while they meandered along. 

"Was?" Hiiro prompted. 

"He passed away two years ago," Duo explained. 

"Sorry," Hiiro offered. 

Duo shrugged and they walked in companionable silence for a time before they came upon a large log laying partially in the water. Hiiro watched curiously when Duo walked down it and stopped at the end to stare out at the placid lake. He wore a sleeveless shirt of blackest pitch and blue jean shorts that were just long enough to be considered decent. His hair was in it's usual braid, but the gentle wind played with the tip making it sway to and fro and Hiiro was taken with the fact that all this resplendency was mirrored perfectly in the water below.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Duo asked and blood almost shot out of Hiiro's nose when he started to pull his shirt off. 

"I don't think..." Hiiro stammered fighting to catch his breath as the smooth expanse of Duo's body was slowly revealed. "I mean...there isn't time..."

"Just a quick dip," Duo smiled over his shoulder and Hiiro staggered back a step when he started to push his shorts down. 

There was nothing he could do but stand there while his heart tried to leap out of his chest as he watched Duo's firm ass being slowly revealed and it seemed to take forever for those shorts to move down his long legs. It didn't occur to him that he wasn't wearing underwear until the shorts hit the bank, then he dove into the water and was gone. 

"Fuck," Hiiro exclaimed pushing on the rock hard erection between his legs, then Duo's head popped up and called to him. 

"Come on!" he entreated while he splashed around. "This is so great," he smile while he laid back and floated in the cool water. 

"I...shouldn't," Hiiro replied unable to look at him when he turned his way, but the way he held his hands in front of his groin clued him in. 

"You don't have to hide it," Duo laughed. "Come on in, enjoy life."

Well, the water was probably cold and that seemed like a benefit right about then, so he pulled his shirt off and felt a throbbing in his sack when he felt Duo's gaze. It was embarrassing, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from enjoying his company, so he pushed his cargo shorts down and dove in. 

"Ah! Man!" he gasped when he came up slinging water everywhere. "You have a very frigid idea of what's great!" he laughed. 

"It's only cold for a minute," Duo reasoned amusedly. 

He was right in the fact that the shock wore off, though the water was still cold since the sun wasn't far from setting, but the closer Hiiro got to him the less it bothered him, so he laid back and joined him in gazing at the sky. 

It was comfortably quiet for a time while they just floated around, then Duo tentatively observed, "You're...well formed."

"Hn?" Hiiro wondered considering. "It's all the work outs," he reasoned, then paused when Duo snorted shyly and blushed hard. "Oh," he amended getting the point. "I suppose," he shrugged unable to resist leaning up to have a peek under the surface of the water at Duo's crotch. 

"Adequate," Duo supplied, but knit his brow crossly when Hiiro snickered. "What?"

"Everything you've got is pretty," he chortled and got himself dunked for his obstinance. 

They splashed around for a few minutes before it started to get dark and got out and Hiiro managed to keep his back to him the entire time they were dressing so that when he turned around Duo was once again clothed and some of the tension eased off, but he was still sporting a hard on that made it difficult to walk. It had taken them well over two hours to walk the bank of the lake, and Wufei had returned victorious so there was fish to go with the steak Quatre and Trowa had prepared. Dinner was served on the deck where Trowa lit a fire in the fire pit and soft music played through hidden speakers while they wiled away the hours in good company and got to know their new friend. 

The discovery that Duo had been dancing most of his life wasn't much of a surprise considering his skill, but they were saddened to find out he had been orphaned at birth. He had one friend from his time in the orphanage, but he'd passed away, which Hiiro was already aware of, so now he spent most of his time either working professionally or giving classes. 

It seemed like such a solitary life they made sure he knew how much they were enjoying his company, then Wufei sweetened the pot when he asked him, "Would you dance for us?"

"Wufeiiii," Quatre grumbled. "Don't pressure him. He dances all the time."

"Actually," Duo chuckled as he set his drink aside and got up. "It's what I live for," he confessed as he stepped forward and gazed at the pristine image of the crescent moon on the lake. "There's nothing quite like it," he said softly as his slender body began to sway. 

They watched while he sank deeper into the gentle rhythm and let it take him away. The deck wasn't that large, but there was enough room for him to bend over backwards and touch his hands to the ground, then he pulled his long legs over his hips and let them splay out as they touched the rough wood beneath him. His movements were so smooth as they flowed one into the next while the lilting melody played on. He used the deck to his advantage letting it support his weight as he did daring feats and balancing acts that defied the pull of gravity, then twirled like a burning flame right into Hiiro's arms. The song changed to something with a quicker beat while they looked at each other, then Hiiro smiled and held out his hand, which Duo happily accepted. 

"TroWA!" Quatre giggled when his lover snatched him up and danced him around too, and Wufei joined in just for kicks, so they spun around the fire, each high on life and laughing as they danced into the night. 

The next day was spent on the lake either fishing, swimming from the raft or tooling around in a row boat that had been stored under the dock. Hiiro and Wufei made a game out of seeing who could knock who into the water first while they stood on the edges of the row boat, but when Duo got involved they had to crown him king because he never fell. Trowa brought in a line of bass that made Wufei sulk since they were much larger than the trout he had caught, so they spent the evening cleaning and grilling them over an open fire in the pit, then Quatre got out his violin and played them some songs that had their toes tapping and inspired Duo to do a routine on Hiiro's shoulders just to show off. Things had clamed by late evening and they were sitting round the fire while the soft music played just enjoying the cool night breeze when a soft moan lifted gently into the air. Wufei grinned silently and indicated where Trowa was absently nibbling on the back of Quatre's neck where he sat in his lap when Hiiro and Duo looked his way. 

"Time to turn in," Wufei yawned hugely, then snickered when Trowa rose and carried his slight lover away. "Good night," he offered to the others and Hiiro wondered over the odd expression in his eyes when he looked at him before heading for his bedroom. 

"Do you want to turn in?" Duo asked tucking his blanket more securely around his bare legs. 

"Are you cold?" Hiiro asked instead of answering. 

"There's a chill," Duo nodded, then stalled when Hiiro lifted his right arm in invitation. 

Duo smiled, then moved over so he could wrap his arm around him and tucked in close sighing contentedly while he turned his gaze to the sky. 

"Better?" Hiiro asked after a time and Duo nodded. 

"Do you ever wish you could fly?" Duo asked in a distant tone that made Hiiro wonder why he had asked. 

"Sometimes," he replied honestly while he studied the side of Duo's face. "Why do you ask?"

Duo was quite for a moment, then took a deep breath and snuggled up a little closer before he replied, "It'd be so cool to dance through the sky."

"Is that all you think about?" Hiiro laughed lightly tugging him close. 

"Not all," Duo confessed as he turned endless violet eyes upon him and Hiiro's throat all but closed off. 

He was right there, so close and more beautiful than any sky he could recall, so when he tilted his head and offered his mouth he bent to lay his lips on him and felt the incredible power that dwelled just beneath the surface of his skin, then jerked back and gaped at him through terrified eyes. 

"Sorry," Duo breathed, then he was gone and Hiiro was left trying to catch his breath on the cold porch all alone. 

**

"What? Where did he go?" Quatre asked as Hiiro made his way down the stairs the next morning. 

"I don't know," Wufei sighed sounding concerned. "He must have left early this morning."

"What's going on?" Hiiro asked when he stepped into the kitchen to find Wufei, Quatre and Trowa talking. 

"Duo left," Quatre told him and Hiiro stopped still as the gave. 

"You wouldn't happen to know why?" Wufei asked on a sudden suspicion. 

"Hiiro?" Quatre prompted when he didn't reply. 

"Um...he may have...I mean...last night..."

"What did you do!?" Quatre snipped. 

"Nothing!" Hiiro defended. "He just kissed me that's all!"

"And?" Wufei prompted. 

"It must have upset him," Hiiro sighed dejectedly. 

"Why?" Quatre wanted to know. 

Hiiro was confused for a moment, then caught on to what they were implying and pleaded, "Oh, come on! You know I don't swing that way."

"Then why were you leading him on?" Wufei grumbled. 

"I wasn't!" Hiiro gaffed, but Wufei's response was to point out...

"You get a hard on every time he walks by!"

"Well...yeah!" Hiiro nodded still looking confused, "But he knows about that."

"Hiiro," Quatre said curtly while he pressed his fingers between his brows and ground out, "Why would you get aroused?"

Hiiro blushed, but knew they were worried about Duo, so he answered, "You've see him."

"You think it's just because of the way he looks," Wufei busted up laughing, but Hiiro didn't think it was funny. 

"You have seen him?" he reiterated defensively. 

"What about me?" Quatre asked tactfully causing Hiiro to glance nervously at Trowa, but he seemed okay with the question. 

"What?" 

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Quatre persisted while he leaned his weight on one long leg and Hiiro paused a moment before he nodded his head, but Quatre had to raise his eyebrows suggestively before it hit home. 

"Oh, shit," Hiiro suddenly exclaimed looking like he might need a chair when he realized that it wasn't really Duo's body that was turning him on. 

Wufei stood up and smacked him on the back amiably while he informed him, "You...are a fucking idiot."

**

"Excuse me?"

"He left early this week," the nice receptionist at Studio Two repeated. 

"Where did he go?" Hiiro asked feeling numb all over. 

"I believe he took a job in LA," she informed him, then smiled and comforted, "But don't worry. Once he's finished with the show he'll be back. Peter will be taking over his classes while he's gone."

Hiiro nodded, but it was difficult to understand. He left...not just the lake or the studio, but the entire state and he didn't have any idea for how long. He still had no idea what to do about his revelation at the lake, but he wanted to talk to him and explore the strange new feelings he inspired. He thought he could speak to him after class, but that was a bust since he ran away. Why would he run? Did he run? Or was Hiiro reading too much into it? It was so hard not to know, but he had little choice other than to wait for him to come home, so he tried to get on with his life. 

Peter was an older man, but a competent instructor, so his lessons didn't suffer that much, but he missed the time he got to spend with Duo. His matches were going well because it was the only place he got to vent his frustration, so they were in the finals vying for the national cup as the season neared an end. He went to the studio three times a week like always for awhile, but started stopping by on the days in between when weeks had passed and he still hadn't returned. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever come back and was so angry over his stupidity for having let him get away they won the final game of the season forty two to six. There was a huge party afterward, but he didn't care and no matter how hard his friends tried he just couldn't shake the dismal shadow that had blanketed his world. Winter came and went, spring was in full bloom and he was training hard to get ready for the new season to begin when he walked into Studio Two one day and saw him standing there. 

"Duo?" he greeted unsure of himself until he turned around and smiled. 

"Hi," he said glancing nervously at the floor. 

"You're back," Hiiro observed and Duo chuckled when he nodded. 

"Got back yesterday," Duo told him. 

"How was the show?" 

"Great," Duo nodded uncomfortably. "We wrapped it up a couple of weeks ago."

"How are you?" 

The question brought Duo up short for a moment before he averted his eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"I missed you," Hiiro confessed finding it harder to breathe. 

"Yeah?" Duo smiled seeming pleased. 

"A lot," Hiiro told him firmly and gave him reason to pause. 

"Um...how're the guys?" Duo asked evasively. 

"They missed you too."

"Sorry."

"You should have kept in touch."

"I didn't mean to...MMMMMmmmm," Duo moaned when Hiiro stepped forward and kissed him. 

"Please, don't ever leave again," he begged as he pulled him close and held on until he wrapped him up tight. 

"Um...Hi," Tani smiled when they parted at her greeting. "Welcome back," she offered to Duo stepping forward to kiss him on the cheek before going to start her warm up. 

"Sorry," Hiiro choked and Duo was momentarily stunned when he had to reach up and wipe awkwardly at his eyes. "Will you stay?" Hiiro asked as he turned his back and laid his pack on the bench. 

"For the moment," Duo nodded curious over the strange quality of his voice. 

Hiiro sighed heavily and had to close his eyes before he could ask, "You're leaving again?"

"I have to if I ever want to work anywhere but at the local community theater," Duo reasoned and was unable to stop his lips from curling when Hiiro's shoulders slumped, so he offered, "But you're welcome to call."

"Wufei called me an idiot," Hiiro told him while he stared into the darkness of his pack, but Duo was at a loss as to what to say until he confessed, "But I was just plain stupid."

"Hiiro..." Duo consoled, then balked when he rounded on him.

"Can't I take you to dinner or lunch or...something?" Hiiro enthused. "There's a barbeque this weekend."

"Hiiro," Duo chuckled staying his rant with a gentle touch to his arm while he smiled, "I'd love to."

The relief was visible in Hiiro's dark blue eyes and Duo's slow smile seemed like the breaking dawn over a dark sea of lonely confusion, so he soaked it in and got ready for class. Four months had passed since the last time he got to spend time with his slender instructor and he was dearly looking forward to showing him his progress, but when he came out of the bathroom in his leotards and a tank and saw Duo standing by the mirrors with one long leg drawn up behind him while he touched his toes to the back of his head he slowly stalled. It didn't seem possible, but he was even more beautiful than before. His legs were bare for the most part as he'd chosen a pair of short spandex shorts covered in looser cotton ones for the days practice, which vividly displayed how toned and flexible they were. His movements were so precise and well executed it took his breath away and there was an energy surrounding him that he'd never picked up on before. 

"He's still jacked up from the gig," Tani smiled from where she was bending over to stretch out the tendons in her right thigh. 

"He looks..." Hiiro began, but was at a loss for words.

"Four months of five days a week, three shows a day will do that to you," she chuckled, then switched to her other leg, which presented her back and effectively ended the conversation. 

Hiiro did the calculations as he walked across the floor and felt his respect grow with the size of his eyes. 

"What?" Duo asked turning to find him staring like a docked carp. 

"You did sixty shows while you were gone?" Hiiro gaped thinking of how hard it was for him to prepare for one game. 

"Someone's been snitching," Duo concluded flashing Tani a disgruntled glare, but she was unrepentant and merely smiled while she worked. 

"That's incredible," Hiiro praised happily, which escalated the color of Duo's skin. 

"It's also why I don't do it all the time," Duo informed him indicating he should start his warm up. "Let's see what kind of progress you've made."

Hiiro's mouth spread slowly into a wide grin as he captured Duo's eyes and sank into a split with such controlled precision his butt melted into the glossy finish like a drop of rain and left his instructor speechless. There was no way he'd ever be as limber as Duo because his sinewy body just wouldn't give that much, but he'd made a lot of progress in extending his reach and took great delight in showing it off to his delighted counterpart. Duo agreed to accompany him to the barbeque at Williams house that weekend, which was only two days away, but Hiiro's excitement made it seem like a lifetime. 

Everyone was thrilled to hear that he was back and Hiiro got a little jealous when he learned that he and Quatre had gone to lunch together the day before the party, but it was his own fault for not asking first. He thought back to that time on the porch at the lake and recalled the sizzling energy that lay within the moistness of Duo's supple mouth and had to fight off a full body shiver before he could pull on his polo for the night. It was different, but exciting to be driving to his place to pick him up and he smiled all the way there while the thought about how well their first date might turn out. 

"Hi," Duo smiled when he opened the door to his tiny apartment and Hiiro frowned. "Come on in," Duo told him making way, but there was hardly room for Duo inside the little closet of a home. 

"You live here?" Hiiro inquired unhappy with the idea that he was forced to reside in such an inadequate space. 

"Yep," Duo chuckled seeing his discontent while he fetched his coat. "It's small," he conceded, then stopped at a door along the far wall and explained, "but it has other attributes," as he opened it and revealed a large room that looked like it might have been a garage at some point. 

"Woooow," Hiiro smiled as he stepped inside and saw himself reflected in all the mirrors on the walls. There was a railing like the one at the studio, a stereo along the wall and a pole in one corner that made Hiiro chuckle. "You just never stop, do you?" he asked realizing that when Duo wasn't at the studio or doing a show, he was holed up in his little home dancing his life away. 

"It's what I do," Duo smiled gazing adoringly around his little house of mirrors. Hiiro was so quiet while he stood silently in the center of the room it made Duo curious over his thoughts, so he asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Hiiro replied closing his eyes as if to get a better grip on it. "It's just...being here...in your world," he smiled as he raised his arms and began to spin slowly while he lifted his face to the sky and confessed, "It just makes me happy." Duo watched him utterly mesmerized by the image he presented until he suddenly stopped to look at him and ducked his head. 

"Come on," Duo chuckled offering his hand, which Hiiro happily took.

**

"Duo!" Quatre enthused coming to give him a big hug when they arrived. 

"Welcome back," Trowa offered a more subdued version accompanied by a warm peck on the cheek. 

"Next time you run off I want an address," Wufei told him coming over for a light hug and though he saw the pout on Hiiro's lips he couldn't stop himself from laying a warm kiss on Duo's fingers while he explained, "We didn't get to see you're show."

"It was all the way in LA," Duo chuckled. 

"Oh," Quatre enthused, "That would've been so much fun."

"Sorry," Duo offered realizing that a trip to LA probably wasn't that extravagant for him. 

"No need," Trowa consoled. "We just missed you," he confessed bringing Duo's color up a notch. 

"Would you like a drink?" Hiiro inquired. 

"Yeah," Duo agreed and left their friends with a smile while they retreated. 

"Bourbon and a mojito," Hiiro ordered when they stopped at the patio bar and Duo smiled at the fact that he remembered his favored drink. 

"Hey, Hiiro," Carlos, one of his classmates from biology, smiled from behind the bar. "Sorry, but we're out of mint leaves."

"Fruit juice?" Duo prompted. 

"Orange, cranberry...mango," Carlos listed while he checked below the bar. 

"Drop some rum in the mango and I'm good," Duo told him. 

"Hi, Duo," Ethan smiled as he passed by with his girlfriend Wendy under his arm and Duo nodded as he had his mouth full of his drink at the time. 

"Hey, Duo!" someone else called from across the room. "You're back!"

Duo raised his glass in confirmation and Hiiro was delighted when several other people also greeted him proving that his brief dance session all those weeks ago had left a lasting impression, which inspired him to ask, "Would you like to dance?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Duo asked and for a moment Hiiro didn't get it, then his mouth curled when he realized he was worried about him being embarrassed in front of his peers. 

"Positive," he told him while he set their drinks aside. 

"Awesome," someone whispered while he led him into the dinning room where several couples who were dancing gladly made way. 

"I think they missed you too," Hiiro chuckled as he moved in to smoothly cup him around the waste and pull him close as he started to spin them around, but Duo was so quite he finally asked, "What?"

He snorted, then smiled and informed him, "I kind of like it in your world too," before he leaned back so far Hiiro was forced to support him by gripping his waist as he moved in a large circle that almost brushed his bangs along the floor, then came back up and smiled while someone nearby softly wowed. 

Hiiro liked the feeling it gave him so much he gave him a little jerk that inspired him to do it again, then turned him in his arms and slowly lifted him until he could sit him on his shoulder under the vaulted roof. Williams home wasn't a mansion, but it was big enough to have high ceilings, so people spread out when they saw what was happening and gave them room to work. 

"Man, I missed this," Duo breathed softly to himself, but Hiiro heard it and smiled arrogantly as he flexed and knocked him off and Duo instinctively spun so that when Hiiro caught him as the crowd gasped he was positioned in a low dip and staring into his sapphire eyes. 

A moment later Duo spun into what seemed like an impossible configuration for the human form while he held Hiiro's hands for support and the dance was on. They knew each other well enough from having practiced together to string some moves together and laughed along with their audience while they jitterbugged and mariachied the night away. Once again the crowd got into it coming to spin Duo and sometimes get spun by Hiiro as well until the entire assembly was chanting and clapping as they joined in on a line dance that stole their breath away. 

"Ah...oh, man," Wendy panted when she finally gave up, but Duo and Hiiro were still going strong. 

"Come on," Ethan laughed taking her hand. "Let's get a drink."

"Would you like to take a break?" Hiiro asked his dance partner with much difficulty because he was leaning against his chest while they bounced around and it felt so delicious he didn't really want to stop. 

"I do need to hit the head," Duo chuckled draining what was left in his glass before heading that way. 

Hiiro watched him go while a swelling lifted up in his chest and forced his mouth into a wide grin that refused to be tamed even when Wufei stepped up to his side and advised, "Breeeathe."

But he couldn't stop the rapturous feeling and soon his smiled faltered while he concluded, "I'm in serious trouble."

"Relax," Wufei chuckled handing him his drink. "He's crazy about you."

Hiiro turned elated to hear his assessment, but it wasn't something he was unaware of and brought it home that his problem went deeper than that. "What if I'm not enough?" he wondered and Wufie cocked his head bewilderedly. "What if," Hiiro breathed fearfully, "I can't make him happy?"

"Isn't that something you should let him decide?" Wufei asked, then smiled affectionately as he faded back when Duo returned. 

"Everything alright?" Duo asked seeing the strange light in his eyes, then gasped when Hiiro snatched him forward and kissed him soundly. 

"Whooo!" someone hooted in the background deepening the rosy color of Duo's cheeks when Hiiro released him. 

"Sorry," Hiiro chuckled nervous that he might be uncomfortable with his public display of affection. 

"They're your friends," Duo reasoned, though he was glancing about uneasily.

"Ours," Hiiro smirked while he jostled him a little by the belt loop. 

"Hey," Quatre smiled popping up beside them, so Hiiro settled his arm comfortably around Duo's shoulders to address him. "The first game of the season is Sunday," he told Duo. "Why don't you come watch?"

"Watch hell," Hiiro snorted. "We should get him a gig for mid break."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Quatre enthused. "Would you be interested?" 

"I'm all for a dance gig," Duo chuckled, then amended, "But I don't have a routine."

"Can you do the one you used in your show?" Hiiro inquired, but the question put a pink hue in Duo's cheeks. 

However, it was Hiiro's color that was off when Duo amusedly informed him, "It's not really PG, but I could probably alter it."

"What do you mean 'not PG'?" Hiiro wondered not liking the sound of it. 

"It's LA," Duo chuckled as if that should be explanation enough, but it wasn't because Hiiro just waited for more. "You know?" Duo reasoned, then revealed, "Burlesque?"

Hiiro's face went pale while his eyes zoned out and he swallowed hard when he asked, "You mean...like naked?"

"No!" Duo exclaimed smacking him in the chest. "Burlesque isn't really stripping, it's just a tease, but it isn't really appropriate for all audiences either."

"You'll be divine!" Quatre enthused.

**

It was coming up on mid break and Hiiro's team had wiped out the lower level of their rivals drones and were working on the midsection when one of their opponents took his fifth hit and a flag fell. 

"A-two and six!" Quatre shouted at the armory indicating which of their drones they wanted replaced while Trowa set up for a hit on the other teams midlevel outer rim, but before he could fire the mid break buzzer sounded. 

"Did you eat lava rocks for breakfast or something?" Hilde chortled excitedly to Hiiro while she pulled her helmet off as they jogged off the field. "You're on fire out there!"

It was true that he had taken out ninety five percent of their rivals drones, so he smirked arrogantly and gave her a salute with his blaster, but he couldn't get his mind off the fact that Duo was going to perform. He'd seen him dance so many times in the studio and even at the lake, but the opportunity to see him perform a professional routine for an audience of thousands was seriously turning his nut. They were a university team, but the sport of Polaris was the favored pass time of most of the modern world, so the stadium they used was massive and housed over forty thousand people, each revved up on the energy of the game and hungry for a righteous mid break show. 

"Hiiro?!" Wufei called when he veered off instead of joining them in the locker room. 

"I'll be right back!" he shouted already moving swiftly down the hall and Wufei shook his head helplessly when he turned away. 

There were rooms in the center of the complex that had tunnels leading onto the field where performers usually set up to prepare, so he ran there as fast as he could, but came up short when he saw Duo in the tunnel talking to a man. At first he smiled happy to have found him, but as he slowed and got closer his temper began to flare. 

"...don't have to be so coy," the man was saying as he leaned one arm on the wall in an attempt to corral the slender young man in front of him. "I'll make it more than worth your while...ack!"

Duo gasped and stepped back when the mans head was suddenly slammed into the wall so hard he stopped moving and slid to the ground, then chuckled and leaned his lithe body against the wall while he told him, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," Hiiro grinned stepping closer to steal a kiss. "I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Duo smirked as he turned saucily away and Hiiro was reduced to white noise while he watched his thin hips sway and his long braid flip to and fro. 

His outfit resembled something an ice skater might wear meaning it was skin tight and encrusted with crystals that sparkled in the light as his body moved. It was mostly black, but had flesh colored cutouts in the back and swirling down his lengthy arms and legs that made it look like bare skin and Hiiro felt his sack tighten up. He stopped to offer him a shy little smile before disappearing that set Hiiro's insides to fluttering and he grinned as he turned toward the locker room leaving the unconscious man lying in the tunnel alone. 

"Hiiro?" Hilde chuckled when he breezed in and raced to his locker, but he didn't have time to worry with her. 

"You can watch on the vid screen," Wufei chuckled already onto why he was in such a hurry. 

"Not good enough," Hiiro rasped trying to unbuckle his shoulder pads quickly, but they were difficult even when he had plenty of time. 

"Settle down," Wufei soothed amusedly while he stepped forward to help. 

"You should keep your mind on the game," Hilde teased while she poured a bottle of water over her sweaty head. 

"Why?" Quatre asked coming to help with Hiiro's other shoulder. "Every time he gets hot for Duo we take a seven point lead."

"Damn it," Hiiro grumbled when they heard music on the field. 

Trowa was already handing him a fresh undershirt when the gear came off that he jerked on the moment his old one was off and it took less than a minute for them to secure his pads back in place before he grabbed his spare gun and bolted from the room. The preliminary show was still on the field when he poked his head over the wall giving him a decent view so that when Duo came flipping out of the tunnel he saw each and every flex of his beautiful body. His mouth spread into a wide smile as he watched him dance and noted that several of their cheerleaders had been recruited as back up while he pranced and twirled about. The routine was lively and fun making the crowd laugh more than once, but they also oo'ed and aw'ed when he displayed an above average talent and a mastery of his body that made Hiiro's mouth water. 

"Man," he heard a young man say nearby while they watched Duo manipulate his body into curling and twisting on the field, "I'd switch sides for him any day."

"In your dreams," Hiiro absently replied and knew his mistake the moment the guy and a kid in the bleachers behind him looked his way. 

"Hey!" the kid exclaimed, "You're Hii...!" but he stopped when Hiiro turned to him and laid a finger to his lips begging for silence. The kid was intelligent enough to look to the other guy and they smiled and gave him a thumbs up before happily turning back to the field. 

The show was over soon after, but Hiiro couldn't shake the smile from his face and when they returned to the game he systematically crushed the opposing team almost single handedly. He was treated to the usual elation of his peers and carried off the field, but they had to put him down in the tunnel and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Duo coming to greet him. 

"Hey, Duo! Wait!" a young man that was part of their cheerleading team called to him trailing along behind, but his face fell the moment Duo jumped into Hiiro's arms and was kissed soundly. "Great game!" he smiled nervously while Duo offered him an apologetic glance over his shoulder, but then he was gone and all that mattered was their righteous natural high. 

**

"You are a natural born phenomenon," Wufei praised at the after party. 

"It wouldn't be so easy if you guys didn't set them up for me," Hiiro countered. 

"True," Trowa agreed arrogantly. 

"You were so hot," Duo purred while he crawled a little further into Hiiro's lap and the entire group fell silent when a blanket of heat descended on them. 

"Mr, Yui?"

"What?" Hiiro grumbled having been denied the sweet flavor of Duo's lips by the interjection. 

"My name is Barton Ward."

"Hello, Mr. Ward," Quatre greeted enthusiastically recognizing him as a scout for the professional leagues'. "Please, join us."

"Thank you," he replied taking a seat on the chair Quatre had offered before praising, "That was quite a performance today."

"Thanks," Hiiro replied seeming less than enthused, which made Quatre make faces of encouragement at him. 

"I represent certain individuals who would like to see how you fair against a profession team."

"I don't think I'm ready for the big leagues," Hiiro replied ignoring Quatre's frantic persistence where stood behind the scout. 

"Why not?" Trowa asked obviously confounded by his attitude and Quatre finally deflated and gave up. 

"I like it here," Hiiro explained taking a moment to blow a strand of Duo's thick bangs out of his face. "And I want to finish my degree."

"You should think it over," Hilde advised eyeing Duo in a way that clearly tagged him as the reason for Hiiro's reluctance. 

"You have an enormous amount of potential, Mr. Yui," the scout told him as he stood and produced a card that Hiiro accepted. "Please, give me a call if you change your mind," he entreated, then offered Duo a nod and took his leave. 

"Are you crazy!" Quatre gushed the moment he was gone. "He scouts for like five different pro teams! You could play anywhere in the world!" but he was stunned speechless when Hiiro informed him...

"The game isn't why I play."

They watched while Hiiro accepted a kiss from Duo's softly smiling lips, then each sat back in contented resolution when their hearts understood. 

**

"You really love them," Duo commented softly as Hiiro walked him to his door. 

"There's no point in playing if its not with them," Hiiro shrugged. 

"What're you going to do after you get your degree?" Duo wondered since it didn't seem to be pro sports as he had assumed. 

"I don't know," Hiiro replied stopping at Duo's door where he turned and took him comfortably into his arms. 

"What's your major?" Duo suddenly wondered realizing it probably wasn't about sports either. 

"Mechanical Science," Hiiro replied. 

"So you'd rather make the droids than blow them up," Duo chuckled leaning his head into his wide chest. 

"Hn," Hiiro agreed laying his cheek on top of his chestnut head. 

They stood quietly for a time simply soaking up each others warmth, then Duo softly asked, "Do you want to come in?" Hiiro's heart slammed into overtime in an instant while his body went rigid in all the wrong places and Duo sighed heavily as he pulled away. 

"Wait," Hiiro begged stopping him before he could get too far. "I'm sorry," he told him trying to catch his gaze, but he didn't want to look at him. "I just...don't know what I'm doing."

"It isn't that complicated," Duo pouted grumpily. 

"Just give me a little time to figure it out," Hiiro pleaded coercing his cause with a gentle touch to his chin as he confessed, "I don't want to fail you."

"I know," Duo sighed in resignation. "I just miss you I guess."

"Miss me?" Hiiro echoed curiously. "But we've never...."

"That's the part of you that's missing," Duo told him as he leaned into his chest and wrapped him up tight, but Hiiro was momentarily stunned by the revelation, so it took him a second to comply. 

**

"Hiiro!"

"What's up Quat?" Hiiro asked while he preceded Duo into Quatre and Trowa's living room. 

"There's someone here to see you," Quatre smiled as two men in suits entered through the front door. 

Hiiro's face fell while his shoulders dropped and he cast a disapproving glare at his over anxious friend and reminded him, "You know I'm not interested in going pro."

"Trust me," Quatre smile covertly as he turned to another man who was walking through the door, "You're going to want to listen to this proposal."

"Mr. Winner!" Hiiro greeted nervously while Duo stopped by his side. "It's good to see you, sir. What can I help you with?"

"May we sit?" Mr. Winner asked while the other two men took up positions at the door and front window. 

Duo eyed them cautiously, but Quatre offered him a gentle smile while everyone else took a seat, then Hiiro asked, "What's this about?"

"Quatre tells me you've decided to give up playing Polaris when you graduate," he began. 

Hiiro sent a mild glare at his blond friend as he confirmed, "Yes. It was never my intention to play professionally."

"A pro Polaris career usually lasts less than seven years," Mr. Winner pointed out and Hiiro tried to glare at Quatre again, but he was shining too bright for it to have any affect. "It seems a shame to waist talent like yours."

"It wouldn't be any fun without my teammates," Hiiro stated firmly, then turned with everyone else when Trowa came out of the kitchen bearing a tray of tea cups and cakes. 

"Let me help," Quatre insisted aiding his lover with serving, but Duo's brow rose when Trowa paused by Mr. Winner. 

"Hello, Robert," their tall friend greeted as he leaned in and kissed his temple. "How's mom?"

"Hello, son," the man smiled accepting his tea cup. "She's well and looking forward to your midterm visit."

"We'll be there," Quatre assured him. 

"I am aware of your reluctance to play for an established team," Mr. Winner continued speaking to Hiiro, then offered him a somewhat feral smile when he informed him, "Which is why I've decided to start my own franchise."

"What!?" Hiiro and Duo barked at once. "Seriously?" Duo followed up. 

"But...why?" Hiiro asked numbly having forgotten the tea cup and saucer in his hands. 

"Because," Mr. Winner replied growing excited enough to sit forward in his chair. "It would be an utter tragedy for you to quit before your time. You're the best Polaris player anybody has ever seen!" he enthused growing more elated. "Just think of all the broken hearts there will be if you refuse to play."

"He won a mint on our last game," Quatre giggled at his enthusiasm. 

"A whole bag, actually," Mr. Winner corrected and Duo laughed out loud at the idea that he actually bet with candy, but Hiiro didn't break until he added, "You're mother's furious."

"She should know better," Trowa chuckled. 

"We can all still be on the same team!" Quatre crowed happily. 

"I...don't know what to say," Hiiro breathed. 

"I don't expect an answer right now," Mr. Winner told him as he set his tea cup down. "We've given you a lot to think about, but I will need an answer by the end of the season."

"Thank you, sir," Hiiro rose with him and offered his hand. 

"See if you can knock out the second level by the first buzzer in the match against Hallings," Mr. Winner told him covertly. "Catherine has agreed to accompany me to Greece for the weekend if you do."

Hiiro laughed along with Duo before he took his leave and they plopped down in the couch to sort it all out. 

"Wouldn't it be wonderful?" Quatre sighed dreamily while he slid down the back of the couch and pillowed his head in Trowa's lap. 

"Were those men his bodyguards?" Duo asked curiously, then shivered when Quatre nodded. 

"Not that he needs them," Trowa offered to calm him. "Everyone loves him."

"Not everyone is a kind and generous soul," Quatre pointed out. 

"Why don't you have any bodyguards?" Duo wondered, but Quatre merely smiled while he looked up at his green eyed lover and replied...

"I do."

Duo sucked his lips in to keep from laughing at the sweet sentiment, but understood Quatre was well protected by the magnitude of the love in Trowa's gaze. 

**

So much had happened during the year. The season started off well, though they had lost one game when Wufei got sick and they had to bring in a substitute. It wasn't really his fault and no one blamed him, but it made it pretty obvious that they were best when they worked together shoring up Mr. Winners desire to place them as a new team on the pro circuit. It was a dream deal because they wouldn't be weighed down with the heavy burden of promoting an established franchise, so they would have the freedom to work on other goals. Hiiro already knew he wanted a higher education and would continue until he had earned at least a bachelors degree while Quatre and Trowa had decided long ago to use the Winner recourses to open doors for underprivileged children and their families. Wufei was a student of the arts, but his chosen medium was architecture and he spent most of his down time sketching out idea's for lavish buildings and clever housing. Do spent most of his time either teaching his classes or keeping them company and could more often than not be found by Hiiro's side. 

They were accepted for the most part as a couple with the same reputation as Quatre and Trowa and Hiiro was thrilled when the usual love notes started to disappear from his mailbox. The dance classes continued and they became a favorite of the students because there just didn't seem to be anything they couldn't perform together, which eventually got them roped into doing a gig at the local community theater. 

"Let's try the lift again," Duo told his reluctant boyfriend who dragged himself from the floor and took his stance. 

"You realize we've been at this for twelve hours?" Hiiro grumbled while Duo set up. "I may have to report you to the labor union."

"There are no second chances out there, Hiiro," Duo told him getting ready, "You either do...or you die," he grunted hitting his thigh hard when he jumped and pushed off. 

Hiiro followed his movement and thrust him high into the air, then reached up and locked his elbow so that he could land upside down on his fist. He had both hands on the trembling rock while Hiiro held him steady, then he let his legs fall apart until they jutted straight out to the side. They were both ready when a particular note sounded in the song and Hiiro thrust upward launching him into the air where he twisted and flipped until he came down securely in Hiiro's waiting arms. 

"Happy?" Hiiro grinned, then gaffed when Duo flexed and hit him in the stomach making him drop him. 

"This isn't a game," Duo grumbled going to find his water bottle. 

Hiiro felt bad for his playfulness because he knew how much of a perfectionist Duo was and forced himself to press on. "Come on," he entreated. "We can do the step sequence one more time."

"We need to run through the whole routine," Duo sighed heavily and Hiiro could see the weight of his determination on his shoulders. 

"Can we do it in the morning?" he asked hopefully while he held out his hand and reasoned, "We'll get a fresh start."

"Sorry," Duo breathed as he squatted down to hug his thighs and Hiiro noticed for the first time the way his slender body was trembling. 

"Come on," he told him helping him to stand. "We'll do the step again, then I'm taking you home to rest."

"I'm sorry," Duo reiterated, but let him pull him into his arms. "It's just community theater," he reasoned, but was already leaning back so Hiiro could bend him in half and rotate his upper body. 

"You are walking perfection," Hiiro smiled bringing him back up so that he had to look into his eyes while he told him, "...so anything less simply won't do."

Duo offered him a smile while his skin flushed lightly, then gripped his hand and began to dance. It was a lively bit that required them to tumble over each other and mirror each others moves as they stepped round the floor and before long they were winded and a little slap happy, so when they neared the end of the sequence Hiiro was inspired to continue. 

"Keep going!" he encouraged as he caught Duo in midair and spun him around letting him slide across the floor where he stopped and instantly did a back flip over walking his slim body right into Hiiro's arms where he bent back until his hands touched the floor and supported his partner while he laid his weight upon him. 

The position was awkward, but sinfully intimate and would be the final pose of their act, but Hiiro wasn't as anxious to be finished anymore, so he held the pose as difficult as it was just enjoying the weight of Duo's lax body on top of his until his arms began to shake with fatigue and Duo slid off like a dead man onto the floor. 

"Don't be so dramatic," Hiiro chuckled as he had let himself fall onto his back once Duo was dislodged. "Hey," he grumbled reaching over to push and prod and otherwise poke at him until he managed to turn him over so he was facing him, but he didn't help in the least and still lay as if he were sleeping once the task was complete. 

He looked so cute while he sulked Hiiro was inspired to reach out and poke at his nose, which garnered a reluctant smile, so he did it again and was playfully slapped away, but Duo finally opened his eyes and smiled while he snuggled up in his arms. He was so warm, vibrant and alive Hiiro couldn't help kissing him and felt the familiar heat of it wash over his skin. They had cooled somewhat and were covered in powder, but he didn't notice the white smear that appeared when his hand came up to tenderly brush along his cheek. 

Duo moaned soft and low and the sound of it seemed to penetrate Hiiro's skin reaching inside him to stir the embers of a flame that was quickly rising up to consume him. He could taste it in his mouth as his lungs began to labor and the feel of his body where it undulated under his hands caused crackling lights behind his eyes, then Duo groaned more loudly and gripped his hand moving it down his heaving body as he devoured Hiiro's hungry mouth, down his chest and that tight, smooth stomach until his fingers touched the waist band of his pants and Hiiro suddenly jerked away. 

"Duo?" He couldn't comprehend what had just happened, but the painful disappointment in Duo's violet eyes tore something loose inside him. 

"I'm gonna clean up," Duo quickly told him rolling up to stroll quickly away and Hiiro growled and slammed his head back into the floor. 

Damn it! How could he be so stupid! He snapped to his feet and scowled at himself in the mirror, then threw a towel at his likeness and plopped onto the bench. The studio had been empty for hours, so all he had to do was turn off the music and grab their things, but Duo still hadn't returned so he went to find him. He was just about to knock on the bathroom wall to tell him they were ready to leave when he heard a strange sound and stilled. His heart sped up when a soft groan lifted into the air and inspired him to lay his body along the wall in terror lest he be discovered. Was Duo...jacking off? The thought sent a hot flush all over his body in spite of the knowledge that it was his inability to be doing it for him that had forced him in there. Still, it sounded so good and he could just imagine the look in his eyes when he reached the summit and fell. Hiiro was rock hard and trembling while he listened to him panting as he tried to catch his breath, then everything changed when he began to cry. Hiiro's heart broke because he knew he was the problem, but he didn't know what to do about it, so he eased back out into the studio and waited. Duo looked the same as he always did when he appeared and it made Hiiro feel like a complete and utter failure when he wondered how many times it might have happened before. 

"Come on," Duo told him grabbing him by the hand and Hiiro understood he was trying to console him by making light of the fact that he had torn another hole in his fragile heart. 

**

"Hiiro?" 

*SMACK*CRASH*BANG*

"Trowa?!" Hiiro gasped poking frantically at the remote control, but he didn't manage to turn it off before his tall friend saw. 

"Are you watching gay porn?" Trowa chuckled coming on into the living room. 

Hiiro didn't like using their place for this, but he didn't have one of the ancient vid players at his apartment and it was all the seedy sex shop carried. 

"Sorry," he offered tossing the remote on the table before scrubbing at his eyes. 

"Do you mind if I ask why you're watching gay porn in my living room?" Trowa asked while he sat down and set the glass he had been taking to the kitchen on an end table. 

"I know I shouldn't break in and use your stuff," Hiiro grumbled, and Trowa replied...

"That doesn't answer my question." Hiiro blushed hard, but didn't seem to be able to articulate, so Trowa ventured, "Does it turn you on?"

"No," Hiiro groaned dejectedly and Trowa noted the lack of excitement in his pants. "I just thought it might help me figure some things out."

"It's not complicated," Trowa chuckled, but it didn't help. "Did something happen?" he asked sensing the deep depression lingering inside him. 

"I'm terrified, Trowa," Hiiro confessed while he watched himself twiddle his thumbs between his knees. 

"Why?" Trowa wondered. "You know he loves you."

"Yeah, but he's a guy," Hiiro grumbled. 

"So?" Trowa prompted. 

"So," Hiiro replied, "We have the same...anatomy," he said tactfully. "He's going to want the same thing I do."

"Are you afraid of penetration?" Trowa asked, then started when Hiiro suddenly buried his face in a couch pillow and growled. "You know," he went on once he got it under control, "You're probably stressing yourself out over nothing. Duo's pretty feminine, so he probably prefers to catch."

"Catch?" Hiiro sorted amusedly. 

"It's just a term," Trowa chuckled, but the possibility didn't seem to sooth his friend, so he prompted, "What?"

"Sorry," Hiiro sighed obviously trying not to offend, "but it sounds like a real mess."

Trowa laughed so hard he choked and had to resort to the warm water in the bottom of the glass before he could clear his throat enough to tell him, "You have issues."

"I have an asshole," Hiiro grumbled crossly. 

"Don't be so crude," Trowa snickered while he wiped his eyes and suggested, "Watch the tape."

"I didn't get anything out of it."

"I don't get anything out of it either," Trowa told him while he got up to continue his trek to the kitchen. "But at least you'll get a basic education."

**

"This way."

"Hello, Mr. Winner," Hiiro greeted while their group sat at a table in the posh restaurant. 

"Thank you for joining me," Mr. Winner smiled shaking his hand. "Please," he indicated Hiiro should join his friends and take a seat. 

It was mid season and their team was doing very well, which prompted Quatre's father to invite them all to dinner so they could talk about the possibility of a new franchise. It was a group affair, so all the players and their dates were present including Hilde who had shown up with a student of Duo's who took the same class as her. Duo was on Hiiro's left and Quatre was on Mr. Winners right with Trowa by his side. Hilde and her date took up his left, then Wufei leaving Duo and Hiiro almost directly across the table from the older man. Pleasantries were observed during which they learned that Quatre and Trowa had finally set a date for their wedding after graduation and selections were made from the menu before they got down to business and talked shop. 

"We wouldn't have to wait since you're all seasoned players," Mr. Winner was saying while they all chewed on their food. "We could be up and running before spring."

"Wow," Hilde smiled. "Our very own team."

"I've already secured a training facility," Mr. Winner confessed, then held out a hand before anyone could properly freak. "Please, understand," he said looking directly at Hiiro, "Polaris is a favorite pass time of mine and I intend to go ahead with this venture regardless of your participation. However, should you choose to accept I would be esssstatic to have you," he drew out the s for emphasis and everyone laughed.

"When would we start training?" Hilde wondered. 

"We're training now," Trowa pointed out. 

"If all goes according to planned you can start using the facility during your intensive spring training next season," Mr. Winner explained. 

"So soon?" Hilde smiled happily. 

"Maybe we could set up a studio so Duo can work with us on site," Hiiro suggested reaching for Duo's hand, but he picked up his napkin to dab his mouth and Hiiro felt the sting of rejection in the action. 

"That's a wonderful idea!" Quatre agreed, but the entire table stalled when Duo informed them...

"I won't be here."

"What?" Quatre breathed glancing warily at Hiiro, but he seemed frozen in time. 

"Noooo," Hilde whined. "Why? Where are you going?" 

"I've been offered a part in a major musical that's opening on Broadway after the New Year," Duo explained purposely avoiding Hiiro's eyes until he looked up and held his gaze as he confessed, "I'll be in New York."

"For how long?" Quatre asked partially on Hiiro's behalf since he still hadn't thawed out. 

"At least four months...possibly a year."

"What about that thing at the community theater?" Wufei argued, but he simply replied...

"I canceled it."

"Hiiro?" Wufei prompted leaning forward to touch his sleeve, but the moment his fingers brushed the fabric Hiiro pushed his chair out and offered a polite...

"Excuse me," before he left. 

The table was silent for a time while everyone tried to absorb what had happened, then Duo said, "I'm sorry. I just thought you should know," before he rose and left as well. 

**

"Duo?" Quatre called while he knocked again and was gratified when the door finally opened. 

"What do you want?" Duo asked tiredly. 

"Well, to come in for starters," Quatre smiled. 

Duo sighed deeply, but opened the door and let him in. 

"I brought donuts," Quatre grinned while he waggled his brows and set the bag on a small table. 

"Quatre," Duo groaned while he plopped into a tattered chair. 

"You don't eat enough," Quatre told him as he offered him a jelly filled. 

Duo looked at it a moment, then reached up and took it, but tossed it on the table and asked, "Why are you here?"

"To see that you don't go and run off again," Quatre told him as he picked up the discarded donut and stuffed it in his mouth. "I want an address where you'll be staying and the name of the company you'll be working for."

"It will be easier on Hiiro if I just disappear."

"That's a dreadful thing to say," Quatre snipped. "Or are the rest of us even a consideration?"

"Sorry," Duo told him, then sighed deeply again and rolled over to present his back while he concluded, "He needs to move on."

"How can you say that?" Quatre breathed near to tears. "He loves you so much."

"He can't even touch me," Duo snorted, but Quatre's response was...

"Bullshit. He touches you all the time."

However, he was ill prepared when Duo confessed, "Never below the waist."

"Never?" Quatre breathed leaning slowly against the table, but Duo's silence was his only confirmation. 

The silence became oppressive before Duo finally reasoned, "He deserves someone he can really love."

"He does love you, Duo," Quatre assured him, but his faith in the statement had wavered, so he just shut up.

**

"WHOA! Son of a bitch!" Wufei growled picking himself up off the ground after having to dodge or get his head taken off by Hiiro's deadly aim. The drone was aiming for him, but he'd have rather taken the hit from it than Hiiro's much larger blaster. He'd been in a rage all through practice and it wasn't getting better. "GET A GRIP!" Wufei shouted at him as Hiiro blew three drones out of the sky at once, but when his feet hit the dirt he stood up and let go a horrific growl and slung his weapon at the closest drone where it exploded in a blinding flash and fell to the ground. Hiiro's knees hit the dirt a moment later and he sat slumped over and looking entirely forlorn. "Fuck!" Wufei growled while he watched the expensive equipment burn, then snapped, "If you want him that bad just to tell him already!"

"Damn it!" Hiiro shouted flopping over onto his back to stare up at the drones swirling above while he confessed, "I fucked up."

"Well," Wufei grumbled using a fire extinguisher to put the small flames out. "You do excel at that."

"I lost him," Hiiro breathed in a tone of such painful regret Wufei was inspired to pause. 

"I cannot figure you out," he told him after a time. "Here you have the sexiest, most beautiful guy around and you're still not happy."

"He deserves better than me," Hiiro told him, but his response was to ask...

"How do you figure?"

"I can't...I mean, every time we..."

"You're shittin me, right?" Wufei deadpanned and Hiiro was forced to shake his head in the negative and for the first time Wufei regretted having stepped down. "You're right about one thing," he told him angrily managing to kick his legs as he waked by, "You're not good enough for him."

Hiiro picked up a stone before snapping to his feet, but never let it fly. 

**

Hiiro paused outside Studio Two knowing full well the weight of his sin, but when he walked in and saw Duo talking to some new guy his mood shifted. It wasn't clear who he was, but he obviously had training because it showed in his toned physique and the odd clothes that he wore. They weren't leggings like Duo's, but they were tight and showed off his muscular legs. 

"...thought maybe you could show me around," the guy was saying as Hiiro approached. "I've never been out of the big city."

Duo glanced at Hiiro as he came near and the guy turned and stepped back when he saw him.

"Who's this?" Hiiro prompted since Duo hadn't offered to introduce them. 

"Albert Willis," the guy offered with his hand, but Hiiro merely stared at it until it went away. 

"He's my new partner," Duo told Hiiro while he finished off taping his hand. 

"Partner?" Hiiro echoed suspiciously. 

"We're the leads in Hyper Net," Albert explained, then asked, "Are you familiar with it?"

"He's here to work on the routines for the new show," Duo elaborated, but Hiiro was having trouble reading his mood. 

"And you are?" Albert asked once again offering his hand. 

"Hiiro Yui," Duo sighed. 

"Oh, my," Albert smiled retracing the hand again. "You're a Polaris player, right?"

"Duo..."

"We need to warm up," Duo cut Hiiro off and led his new partner away. 

It was hard to watch them together, especially when Albert took Hiiro's place as Duo's assistant, but there wasn't much he could do. He'd made his decision and this was obviously part of the deal. He didn't have to like it though, so he tried to look the other way as much as possible, but it wasn't long before some of the other students started giving him the eye when they noticed something was very wrong between him and Duo. 

"Hey, Hiiro," Tani smiled as she wiped her hands and joined him. "You okay?" she asked tossing a glance over her shoulder at Duo and his new partner. 

"Fine," he lied trying unsuccessfully not to do the same. 

"Who's the new guy?" she asked casually. 

"Duo's new partner," he replied. 

"He got a gig?" she asked turning to look the new guy over again. 

He had skill, but no experience with Duo, so they weren't exactly in synch. 

"New York."

"Broadway!?" she exclaimed excitedly, but the elation passed when she saw the sadness in his blue eyes. "Well, that's how it goes," she consoled. "We go where the work is. You going with him?"

"I have commitments here," he snipped and she backed off. 

"Well, cheer up," she said as she walked away. "New York's only a two hour flight from here."

**

"Hey, Quat?" Hiiro prompted while he trashed Trowa in Mario Kart. 

"Yeah?"

"How far is the training facility from New York?"

Quatre paused to look over and got to see Trowa crash and burn before he replied, "It's in Jersey, so an hour maybe two by car?"

"You owe me a bag of mints," Hiiro informed the confuddled Trowa.

**

"...never seen anyone who can do that. Are you double jointed or something?" 

"Just naturally flexible," Duo replied. "We can work on the step routine some more tomorrow."

"Why don't we just go to your place after dinner?"

"You took him to your place?!" Hiiro exclaimed as he was walking by and couldn't help overhear. 

"Is that a problem?" Albert asked seeming uncertain of his place. 

"It's fine," Duo told him offering Hiiro a disapproving glare. 

Albert considered Hiiro for a moment taking in his larger than average biceps and wide chest, then fell nervously in beside Duo as he walked away. 

**

Hiiro stood in the living room of the lake cabin and tried not to crack a tooth when Albert walked in. 

"Roomy," Albert commented while he stepped up behind Duo. "Where should I put my bags?"

"The south..."

"Take mine," Hiiro cut Duo off. 

"I wouldn't want to impose," Albert smiled nervously. "I'll just...

"Take...mine," Hiiro insisted in a tone that had him scurrying off after Quatre to obey. 

"Where are you going to sleep?" Wufei asked from the couch, but Hiiro didn't seem to hear him, then suddenly stormed through the room and slammed the front door open as he growled...

"I'm going fishing!"

"Doesn't he need a pole?" Albert asked from the landing since Hiiro hadn't bothered to grab one on his way out. 

**

"You can't blame him," Quatre counseled Duo at the breakfast table on their last day. "All this has been very hard on him."

"I know," Duo sighed recalling how irritable and standoffish Hiiro had been all weekend. "I guess I shouldn't have brought Albert, but he doesn't know anyone here, so I felt bad about leaving him alone."

"Hiiro still cares for you," Quatre reminded him gently. 

"He'll get over it," Duo sighed into his coffee. "Someday he'll find someone who can give him everything," he reasoned while Hiiro turned and sat on the steps outside the kitchen door and buried his head in his hands. 

**

"Well," Quatre smiled when they entered the small cafe. "This is a quaint little spot." Hiiro was already on the move, so they followed him to a nearby table and took up their menu's, but it looked like you had to go to the counter to order. "They have cappuccino," he told his tall lover, then cocked his head at Hiiro because he wasn't looking at the menu or them or the bar. Leaning over he stifled a laugh that had Trowa giving him a curious look, so he leaned back to see what Quatre was secretly pointing at and saw Duo having dinner with Albert in the corner. 

"Lets just have dead cat and spinach," Trowa suggested and they both cracked up when Hiiro replied...

"Un hn."

"Honestly," Quatre huffed laying his menu down. "You're completely obsessed."

"What?" 

"Stop peeping on them and eat something," Quatre insisted and Hiiro's ears turned red, but he obeyed. 

At least for a little while, but then he was peeking through the shrubbery again and Quatre took a deep breath. 

**

Hiiro stopped to watch when two men walked into the studio, each wearing a fine suit and expensive shades. His brow fell curiously when they walked toward Duo and Albert, so he drifted that way. 

"Mr. Spivey will only be in the area for one night," one was saying. 

"Alright," Duo agreed to something, but Hiiro wasn't sure what. "Where should we meet him?"

"We'll pick you up at seven," the man told him, then said, "Please dress appropriately."

Hiiro's brow fell crossly until they left and Albert grumbled, "Where am I going to get a tux around here?"

"He wants red carpet gear," Duo sighed impatiently and Hiiro just managed to turn his back and pretend to be stretching before he saw him. 

**

It was stupid and he knew it, but he didn't know these people and...He stopped for a moment and sighed knowing full well what he really wanted was to be a part of Duo's life. 

"Nice," Hilde smiled while Hiiro led her inside the ritzy restaurant. 

He didn't care for fine dinning of this caliber, but Duo's new boss appeared to love it. He felt a little guilty about having spied in order to figure out where they were going and Hilde had no clue what was going on because he told her he needed her help learning etiquette in formal situations, but it was too late to back out. He made sure they got a table close enough to eavesdrop, but obscure enough not to be noticed and almost choked when he saw there were no prices on the menu. 

"Water," he told the waiter when he arrived and Hilde looked at him curiously before ordering a glass of white wine. 

"You might want to sit up straight," she advised as he was hunched over a bit, so he corrected his posture and she smiled. 

She went on to explain things like the silverware and what they were used for. Apparently, the small bowl of water that appeared on their table was for washing ones fingers, but he only heard about half of it because he was too busy keeping tabs on Duo's table. He couldn't hear everything with Hilde chattering on, but he did pick out bits and pieces about the show and how thrilled they all were to have Duo join them. It came as a surprise that it was Duo's acquiescence to join in that brought the whole thing to life because they had been unable to find anyone else who fit the bill and he'd already turned them down more than once. The idea that it was his fault he had given in instead of taking the job because he really wanted it seeded in Hiiro's mind and made him even more miserable than before, but then the night was over and he felt like a complete idiot for having spied. He waited at the curb for them to bring his car around, but they brought Mr. Spivey's first, so he got to watch him fawn all over Duo's hand and bid him good night. 

"This way," one of the suits told Duo and Albert while they led them down the alley where their car was parked and Hiiro took a deep breath and quit hiding behind a hanging plant. 

"Are they here?" Hilde asked when she came out of the restaurant having been freshening up while Hiiro got the car. 

"There it is," Hiiro told her stepping up to the curb when he saw his car turn the corner, but a sound from down the alley caught his attention. There were odd shadows moving on the wall too, so he stepped up to see what was going on and felt a rage erupt inside him. "HEY!" he shouted when one of the men hauled off and slapped Duo, then tried to stuff him in the long black car. 

Albert was lying on the ground unconscious, but they didn't seem concerned with him at all as the one in the backseat tried to pull while the other pushed on Duo, then the one outside the car suddenly disappeared and bounced off the wall. Hiiro jerked Duo away from the car and snatched the other guy out throwing him into the wall too, then proceeded to kick them repeatedly until they stopped moving. 

"Are you alright?!" Hiiro gasped still winded and beside himself as he came and took Duo by the arms. "Damn, you're shaking," he observed ignoring the fact that he was too while he pulled him tight. "I gotcha," he soothed, then looked down when Albert moaned. "You okay?" 

"Nnng," he groaned and forced himself to stand, but his brow fell crossly when he looked at the unconscious men, then held his head and grumbled, "Horny fucking animals," and Hiiro leaned back far enough to kick the closest one in the head. 

Whatever their intention, they hadn't gotten any farther than assault and attempted kidnapping, so they knew they would get off easy in spite of the fact that they were arrested. Hiiro stayed with Duo for the remainder of the night making sure he was never alone and got proper treatment for the small cut in his lower lip. Albert took the whole thing in stride, which made Hiiro wonder what life must be like in the big city and he wished Duo wouldn't go more with every passing hour. Mr. Spivey called later in the night when he heard what happened and was beside himself. The men were rented muscle from a local limo service, but Duo assured him he was fine and everything had been taken care of. Hilde had gone home once it was confirmed Duo was unharmed leaving Hiiro and Albert to see him home. 

"...some guys are just born perverts," Albert was saying while he closed the door to Duo's tiny apartment. "Do you want some water or something?"

"You don't have to stick around," Hiiro told him. "I'll stay with him."

Albert stopped to cock his head, then cautiously asked mostly Duo, "Is that a good idea?"

"I'm fine," Duo told them plopping into his chair. "You can both go home."

Hiiro studied him and noted that the fingers on his right hand were trembling before reiterating, "I'll stay."

"I could stay if you'd rather," Albert offered easing around Hiiro when he glared at him, but he found the nerve to say, "You know?...He's got a little thing for you."

"I'm his boyfriend," Hiiro ground through clenched teeth. 

"It's fine," Duo sighed heavily. 

"You're sure?" Albert asked and Hiiro eased up on the guy because he was obviously genuinely concerned. 

"Yeah," Duo nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hiiro stood quietly while Albert left, then slowly sat on the small table in front of the chair and covered his face with his hands. 

"I'm alright," Duo soothed, but Hiiro's fingers started shaking anyway. "Hey," he coxed sitting up to touch his arm and Hiiro crumbled into his lap where he hugged his hips tight while he cried.

Duo didn't know what to do, so he wrapped him up and held him close until the tears finally ebbed and he sniffed, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Duo breathed. 

"You deserve...so much more," Hiiro choked hugging him tight again, but the tears stopped flowing when Duo confessed...

"But all I want is you."

It was the answer to the riddle, but did he dare let his heart believe? It made him curious, so he buried his face in Duo's lap and breathed deep and discovered that his scent was sweet and alluring. He thought about the gay porn and how stupid it made him feel, but being so close to Duo's manhood didn't feel the same at all. As a matter of fact, one deep breath had him rock solid and watering at the mouth and he suddenly couldn't believe the things he wanted to do. 

"Hiiro?" Duo inquired when he turned his face down and breathed deep again. 

"You smell good," Hiiro informed him bringing his color up a notch. 

"Hiiro!?" Duo squeaked and pushed him back when he nuzzled his mouth against his groin. 

"Please," Hiiro begged as he gazed up at him with red rimmed eyes and his heart on his sleeve and Duo slowly relaxed.

"You're hopeless," he chuckled as he leaned in and kissed him, but the action quickly rebounded when Hiiro pushed up and laid him back in his chair. "Nnnnmmm," he moaned while he drank deeply from his lips and pressed his superior weight down on him. 

He gasped softly when Hiiro moved to his neck and bit down on it, then kissed it sweetly while his warm hands slowly opened the button down he'd worn to dinner. He was glad he wasn't wearing his usual stretch clothes because it was nice to have full access to the smooth expanse of his chest and he reveled in the way he wriggled when he nipped at a nipple. 

"Ah...nnn...Hiiro," Duo breathed as he arched back and dug his fingers into his hair when his hot breath washed over his belly and he felt the heat on his neck when he opened his pants and was bombarded by his decadent scent. 

It was so much stronger once the material was removed and Hiiro was amused by the fact that he'd been right about him being pretty. What he had was fairly normal for a guy his size, but the shape and the way it curved reminded him of a flower somehow. 

"Hiiro," Duo moaned dazedly and laid his hand on his head as if to push him away, but he reached up took it in his own, then Duo hissed and gripped his hand tightly when he leaned down and licked the moist head. 

It was so different from what he expected he couldn't get his head around it, so he did it again and smiled when Duo shuddered hard. Anxious to see what other reactions he could cause he bent and ran the tip of his tongue up the bottom of his shaft and felt the resulting groan travel down his spine. This was definitely not how he had imagined it and he welcomed the heat that burned away the last of his reservations and took him wholly into his mouth. Duo was instantly on fire and writhed beneath him while he tasted and feasted upon his flesh, but he didn't last long and Hiiro felt an incredible rush fill him up when he shook in his arms. 

"Nnng, damn," Duo panted when he went boneless in his chair, then chuckled when Hiiro rose up and smiled dopily at him, but he still had to ask, "You okay?"

"I did not expect that to be sweet," Hiiro told him while he licked his lips and Duo was inspired to stare at him. "Is it always like that?"

"I don't know," Duo grinned pushing up to wrap one arm around his shoulders while the other went straight for his crotch, "Let's find out."

"Wait," Hiiro gasped grabbing his hand and bringing it back up to find Duo looking frightened. "I just...can I just hold you for awhile?" he begged leaning into him and Duo let his arms hold him while Hiiro's wrapped tightly around his body. 

"But," Duo argued petulantly, "What about you?" he asked having felt the reality of Hiiro's arousal. 

"It's fine," Hiiro sighed happily as he cuddled him close. "This is just fine for now."

Duo smiled and shook his head, but let him have his way.

**

"Duo!"

Hiiro's head snapped up just in time to see that Albert had dropped Duo when Tani barked his name. He was halfway across the floor by the time they went down in a heap because Albert had sacrificed himself in an effort to keep Duo from getting hurt by dropping to the ground so he landed on him instead of the floor. 

"Are you alright?" Hiiro breathed and though he meant both of them his hands were reaching for Duo. 

"Yeah," Duo groaned and offered Albert a hand up. 

"Sorry," Albert told him sheepishly. "That's a hard one," he sighed. 

"Let's try it again," Duo instructed stepping forward until Tani suggested, "Why not have Hiiro demonstrate?"

"You dance?" Albert asked while he looked him up and down because all he'd seen him do since his arrival were the stretches and workouts of Hiiro's usual routine.

"If you can call what they do together dancing," Tani chuckled while the class gathered around. "Go on!" she encouraged with eyes brightly excited. 

The expression was echoed in many of the other students, so Duo finally gave in, smiled and offered Hiiro his hand.

"Change the CD," Tani instructed one of her classmates while the room at large cleared the floor of gear and moved back against the walls. 

Duo was having trouble suppressing his smile as Hiiro walked backward and led him into the center of the floor, then a familiar lead in of music sounded in the air and Hiiro flashed him a roguish grin just before he jerked his arm and Duo spun like a dust devil into his arms. Albert was more than a little intrigued by this development and stood by the wall with everyone else while Hiiro gazed adoringly into Duo's eyes as he gripped his fingers along his waist and on the first note of the first measure he spun him out while he bent his right leg and Duo reversed the action and hit his thigh hard launching himself ten feet in the air when Hiiro used his strength to boost his body when he went sailing by. Albert's mouth slowly dropped open when Duo did a complicated twist in the air, then was deftly caught less than two inches before his nose hit the floor. A moment later he was above Hiiro's head again being spun about while they clasped hands and he made beautiful configurations with his shapely legs, then he crumbled on a detrimental note of the song and seemed to disappear in the circle of Hiiro's arms. The music softened while they slowly rotated and as the tempo grew Duo slowly emerged giving the impression he was being born from the confines of Hiiro's embrace. He appeared to get bigger as he spread out his long arms and legs until he was leaning on Hiiro's support where he had him by the left wrist and right ankle, then bucked and twisted while Hiiro spun him around and slid him almost all the way across the floor where he stopped in a beautifully executed pose and stared breathlessly into Hiiro's sparkling eyes. 

"Keep trying," Tani chuckled as she reached over and pushed Albert's mouth shut.

**

"Would you like some tea?" Quatre asked their disgruntled guest as he joined him on the deck. 

"Thanks," Albert sighed, but didn't seem to be able to pull his eyes from where Hiiro and Duo were swimming in the lake. 

The season was beginning to turn, but they appeared oblivious to the chill while they splashed about. However, Albert hadn't done much since they arrived other than sit on the deck and mope. Quatre chuckled when Duo got the better of Hiiro and managed to dunk him, then glanced at the frown on Albert's lips while he stirred his tea. 

"They're good together," he commented thinking perhaps it was the wrong tact when Albert wilted. "I'm glad they finally seem to be working things out."

"He's crazy for him," Albert grumbled while the swimming couple calmed and wrapped around each other as they slowly spun in the water. 

"They were having some problems when you arrived," Quatre explained offering a heartfelt, "Sorry," for his loss, and the comment finally gained his attention. 

However, when he looked at him curiously and Quatre raised a brow while he glanced at Duo and Hiiro his eyes went round while he exclaimed, "Oh, no! I'm not interested in him. Well, not like that," he amended falling back into depression.

Quatre thought about it for a moment, but couldn't think of any other reason for his melancholy, so he wondered, "Is there anything I can do?"

Albert's gaze shifted gratefully and he finally pulled his eyes from where Hiiro and Duo were making out beside the raft to confess, "I've only been dancing for about three years." It was a bit of a surprise, but explained some of the difficulties he was having. 

"This show is a wonderful opportunity for you then," Quatre observed. 

"It would've been," Albert replied glancing back at the raft, but Hiiro and Duo had disappeared. 

"But?" Quatre encouraged. 

"It's just that now...after having met him...I think maybe I'm not ready for it," Albert confessed dejectedly. 

"Duo is an exceptional dancer..." Quatre began, but Albert cut him off with...

"I mean Hiiro," and Quatre was momentarily stunned by the cacophony that suddenly went off in his head. "They're so perfectly synched," Albert went on obliviously while Quatre lifted his tea cup and tried not to let his fingers tremble with excitement. "I want to dance," Albert told him, then elaborated, "But I don't think that's what's best for the show anymore."

"You want to quit?" Quatre asked managing to banish the brainstorm of new idea's while his tender heart went out to him.

"I don't really know," Albert sighed finally taking an interest in his tea. "Do you think Hiiro would be interested in taking the part?"

Quatre's left foot began to tap against the floor, so he reached down to steady it and forced himself to say, "But it's such a wonderful opportunity for you." 

"Not if it ruins my reputation," Albert snorted setting his tea down untouched before turning back to gaze at the water and confessing, "I only got the part because my boyfriend is the stage manager."

"Oh," Quatre nodded feeling some of his elation ebb in the face of Albert's current tragedy. 

"He'll be disappointed," Albert sighed turning back to him, "Unless I can deliver a ringer to take my place."

Quatre took in the way Albert's lips gently curled at the corners of his mouth and slowly mirrored the expression as he turned to the water and smiled. 

**

Hiiro smirked secretly while he watched Duo moving across the floor of is private studio toward the pole. He was wearing a pair of spandex shorts that resembled the bottoms of a bikini, leg wraps that came up to just below his knees and a loose black half shirt that showed off his taunt belly. His hands and feet were wrapped tight and dusted with amble amounts of powder causing a halo of light to surround him whenever he moved. He looked completely different than he did when at Studio Two and Hiiro smiled to himself with the knowledge that this show was specifically designed for him. 

He busied himself with finding some music as he watched him out of the corner of his eye while he took hold of the pole and gracefully twirled around it. There was a sensuality to the motion that revealed why strippers often used the tactic in their routines, though Duo maintained that he practiced the art for it's strength training benefits. It didn't matter much to Hiiro, because he was very much enjoying the way his long body curved and flexed as he bent himself around the silver mast. He put on something slow and sultry that blended well with the spell Duo was weaving, dimmed the lights and stepped out into the center of the room. He'd learned through practice that the tape Duo used on his hands and ankles wasn't there just because it looked sexy as hell and had adopted a similar practice, but his tight pants went all the way to his angles and his shirt was a simple tank that hung past his hips. It showed off the splendid condition of his muscular arms, which was usually enough to distract his beautiful mate, but he was purposely ignoring him, so he reached down and took hold of the hem of his shirt, then slowly pulled it over his head, which flexed and elongated his lean, ripped body until Duo squeaked when he fell off the pole. 

"Not fair," Duo pouted while Hiiro chuckled arrogantly and went to his aid. 

"You left me lonely," Hiiro accused as he pulled him close and let his arms cradle him while he started turning them around. 

"Put your shirt back on," Duo frowned looking at anything but Hiiro's strong body. 

"Why don't you take yours off?" Hiiro bargained and Duo shivered all over when he bent down for a taste of his ear. 

They stepped in a slow circle while Hiiro nurtured the decadent quiver in his young mate as the music drew them ever deeper under the fold. Before long he couldn't stand it anymore and coaxed him into surrendering his supple mouth where he fed hungrily on his building passion while his hands moved over his exquisite body in turn. 

"Stop," Duo begged after a time having lost himself in the heat. "I'm gonna drown."

But the admission did nothing to dissuade his impassioned mate and he groaned when Hiiro's strong hands rounded his ass, squeezed and picked him up off the floor. His body curled agreeably, then Hiiro was kissing his stomach and digging his head under his shirt so he could taste his chest while he slowly lowered him to the floor. He bent so he didn't have to give up the savory flavor of Duo's skin while he pushed his shirt off and let it fall forgotten to the floor and Duo's long fingers laced into his hair encouraging the feast as Hiiro sank to his knees and lapped at his navel. By the time he kissed the tender skin in the crease of his leg Duo's knees were beginning to shake, so he guided him down to the floor and laid him upon it where he savored the heat of his passion once again. 

It was something they had come to cherish and engaged in when the need arose as Hiiro had gladly given in to Duo's desire to return his fervor. He'd learned so much about his mate since that first time and relished the way he could make him shiver and moan in all the right ways. It was such a thrill to be granted the opportunity to know him in this way and he took great pleasure in driving him to the point that he couldn't breathe and thrashed beneath him, but when his fingers accidentally slipped while he was teasing his sack and brushed over his rectum he came right up off the floor. 

Hiiro stared down at him while he gasped for breath and shivered in the soft light utterly bewildered by his reaction, but it had sent a hot flash through his body that set his blood on fire and he couldn't stop himself when he dove in and claimed his sweet mouth. They moved in harmony each clawing desperately for the prize as Hiiro laid his weight upon him and ground their hips together. A subtle shift of his hips granted him the pleasure of Duo's slick heat as he gripped them in unison and stroked in quick rhythm until Duo suddenly bucked and called forth the sizzling recompense of his passion. Duo was kissing him before he could even catch his breath, so he answered his need and drank him in, but somewhere in the depths of his heart he knew he had ultimately failed. 

**

"Here," Duo encouraged though he was feeling worn to the bone after the long days practice. "Try it again."

"Can't we...take a break?" Albert panted while he rested his hands on his knees and recovered from their last attempt at the complicated lift. 

"Mr. Spivey will be here at six and you still haven't mastered the transition," Duo reminded him growing impatient with his lack of determination. 

"Five minutes," Albert begged toddling off toward his water bottle while Duo sighed heavily. 

"Hey, Hiiro!" Tani called across the room. "Why don't you give it a go?" Hiiro stop to smirk under his bangs, but Duo still looked just as depressed as before until she nudged him forward and reasoned, "At least you'll get to run through the whole sequence before he arrives."

As much as he was looking forward to completing even one sequence of the dance, Duo knew it was imperative that Albert master the steps, especially since Mr. Spivey had suddenly decided to come visit to evaluate them. Still, he really did want to work through it one time without having to stop for some reason, so he let himself lean on Hiiro's arrogant smile and lent him his hand. 

"You understand the steps?" Duo asked unable to keep his mouth from curling while he walked in a circle around his sturdy mate. 

"The same one we did last night at your place," Hiiro grinned getting caught up in the rhythm of the music as he cupped Duo's slender waist. 

"Do that and you'll get us arrested," Duo chuckled softly and Hiiro's eyes flashed as he pulled him in and they began to dance. 

It wasn't the most complicated thing they had ever tried, but it was fairly long and took superior timing to keep in synch with the song. However, there was nothing about the way Duo moved that Hiiro couldn't comprehend, so they ended up adlibbing a little to fill in the void. The first lift was simple and Hiiro locked his arms to support Duo's weight when he vaulted above him turning him in time with the lively measure, then dropped him and he spun until he was caught by the thigh and chest and cradled in his strong arms. They had completely forgotten the gathering of students and peers and become completely immersed in each other before the tempo eased and released them, then Duo's brow fell curiously when they heard someone start slowly clapping. 

"Mr. Spivey," he exclaimed nervously as he stepped back from Hiiro and glanced to see Albert smiling from over the by the wall. 

"That was quite a performance," Mr. Spivey praised coming to greet them. "I didn't realize you had a regular partner."

"Um...no," Duo laughed awkwardly. "Actually, this is..."

"Hiiro Yui," Hiiro reminded him offering his hand. 

"You play Polaris for the university," he stated revealing he was at least somewhat aware of who he was. 

"Yes, sir," Hiiro confirmed. "I was just filling in."

"That was some very impressive fill," Mr. Spivey told him and Hiiro's eyes shifted nervously to Albert, but he appeared nonplussed. 

"Thank you."

"So good, in fact," the man went on, "It makes me wonder if your sports schedule would allow for your participation in our show."

"Oh, no," Duo laughed uncomfortably while he pulled Albert off the wall. "He's much to busy for that. Please, have a seat so Albert and I can..."

"Actually," Albert cut him off while he stretched out his back. "I think I might have pulled something the last time I dropped you."

"Dropped?" Mr. Spivey echoed while Duo went pale. 

"It happens sometimes during practice," Duo interjected looking to Hiiro desperately for help. 

"Nooo, no," Hiiro said solemnly. "I already have Polaris practice, and with my studies and the community show..."

"You're doing a show?" Mr. Spivey bit hard and Duo smacked his forehead into his hand. 

"Um," Hiiro stalled looking apologetic. "It's just a community theater thing."

"When?"

Duo tossed his hands up in surrender when Albert happily informed him, "Tomorrow night."

**

"What're you doing?" Quatre laughed when Wufei crawled over him to get to his seat and stuffed something into his mouth. "What is that?"

"Popcorn," Wufei smiled holding out a handful.

"Where did you get popcorn?" Trowa wanted to know as he intercepted the offering. 

"I brought it with me," Wufei grinned reaching in his black jacket for two chocolate bars that were hidden there. 

"Put that away!" Hilde scolded, but Trowa and Quatre snapped them up before he could obey. 

There was no food allowed in the theater strictly speaking, but they were careful not to make a mess so nobody would notice. The auditorium only seated about two hundred, but the place was packed since Duo was the star of the show. He had many student in the area who didn't want to miss out on a chance to see him perform, which meant not only were the seats filled, but people stood crowded all along the walls as well. Wufei and the others had front row accommodations as well as Mr. Spivey and his crew, so they kicked back and relaxed to watch the show. 

It was a one night only performance, so there was a high energy in the cast and crew. Everyone wanted to make it perfect since they wouldn't get another chance and Hiiro had expected Duo to fidget or pace or...something, but he seemed as calm as if he were about to give a lesson to his eight year old class. 

"How can you be so calm?" Hiiro asked while he tightened the tape under the dark blue band on his wrist.

"Preparation," Duo replied making sure the cords that dangled from his shoulders and waist were secure. 

Hiiro was dressed all in blue with white swirls that decorated his masculine body like a living wave, whereas Duo was in a taupe leotard with a cream colored cape. The dance was called The Perfect Storm, so Hiiro was playing the ocean while Duo portrayed a ship that was caught in a storm upon his waters, but when he glanced out at the crowed theater he was pretty sure the tempest had taken up residence in his stomach. 

"Stop fidgeting," Duo chuckled laying a hand over where Hiiro was adjusting his wrist band again. 

"I just don't want to let you down," Hiiro confessed pulling him close and he felt his resolve flex inside him when Duo hugged him and replied...

"Not possible."

A moment flashed through Hiiro's mind in which Duo lay beneath him and cried out in radiant rapture when he brushed along the depth of his desire and felt his resolve never to fail him again up rise inside him. 

"If I am to die happy," Hiiro told him as he cradled his beautiful face in his hands so he could see his eyes, "It will be because you believed in me."

He could see by the glittering light in his eyes that his mate had heard what his heart was trying to say, then Duo melted in his arms as he kissed him in a way that had Hiiro's mind on finding a hidey hole until someone shouted..

"Break a leg!" and they chuckled as they parted. 

"Ready?" Duo grinned as the music from the current act came to a close and Hiiro smiled. 

**

"There must be some way we can reach an agreement," Mr. Spivey insisted at dinner after the show. 

"Albert is Duo's partner," Hiiro reminded him...again.

"We have plenty of time to work on the routine," Duo reasoned offering Albert a reassuring smile while he sipped his wine. 

"We all must make sacrifices for the good of the program," Mr. Spivey argued. "Albert is a fine dancer to be sure," he agreed nodding to him and he raised his glass appreciatively, "But the chemistry between you and Mr. Yui is astounding! I could build a show around the two of you alone."

"It wouldn't be fair to Albert," Duo insisted, then gaped when Albert interjected...

"I don't mind."

"What?" Duo deadpanned stopping with a bit of bread halfway to his mouth.

"There, you see?" Mr. Spivey smiled. 

"He's right," Albert explained seeming at peace with the notion. "You're incredible together. If Hiiro does the show it'll be a hit for sure."

"Yes, yes," Mr. Spivey nodded excitedly. "And!" he added by way of sweetening the pot, "Albert has already agreed to replace another of our members who has taken maternity leave."

"Has he?" Duo asked while he eyed Albert suspiciously, then switched it to Quatre because he was drinking his wine and looking entirely somewhere else. 

"If you were to combine your sports regiment with practice sessions for the show..."

"How far have you got this worked out?" Hiiro asked Quatre and Mr. Spivey fell silent. 

"Hm?" he inquired innocently, but he wasn't buying it so he gave in. "Next summer," he sighed setting his glass down before amending, "Fall at most."

"What's going on?" Duo wondered and Hiiro raised his brow at their reluctant blond friend. 

"Fine," he huffed. "The new training facility is only a two hour drive from Mr. Spivey's studio. Hiiro could do his strength training at the studio so you would have more time to work on the routines. The show only runs twice a week for three months unless it gets extended."

"Which we expect it will," Mr. Spivey interjected eagerly. 

"But even if it does," Quatre went on, "It shouldn't interfere with our games because pro teams only play about once a month until late season. With graduation we'll actually have more time after we relocate than we do now."

"And Polaris practice?" Hiiro inquired holding up a hand to stay Duo's objection. 

"It's only a two hour dive," Quatre grumbled taking up his wine to sulk. "You could get a place midway and it'd be no worse than any other commute."

"You planned all this?" Duo asked aghast. 

"It isn't really a plan," Quatre replied leaning into the security of Trowa's strong shoulder. "We just opened a door...its up to you to decide if you want to walk through it."

"It's a wonderful solution," Mr. Spivey encouraged, but Duo was caught up in the intensity of Hiiro's eyes. 

**

"Thank you," Duo smiled while he cuddled into Hiiro's side where they lay on his little twin bed. 

It was where they always ended up because even though Hiiro's place was bigger, it didn't have a studio attached. They had spent most of the day working on their new routines, then ate take out and curled up to watch some of last years dance competitions, but Duo's mind was still spinning from all the changes in their lives. 

"For what?" Hiiro asked letting his fingers enjoy the warmth of Duo's shoulder where he had his arm behind his neck. 

"Everything," Duo shrugged. 

"Well, you're welcome to all I have of that," Hiiro chuckled leaning in to kiss his jaw lightly. 

"You didn't have to agree," Duo reminded him. "It's going to be a busy year."

"It'll be fun," Hiiro smiled. 

"Yeah," Duo nodded, then sighed, "But your schedule is going to be insane."

"Naw," Hiiro argued while he shifted so he could move over top of him and lay on his chest. 

"You have practice, training, rehearsals, games..."

"Ahhh, yes," Hiiro told him pushing up to steal a kiss before reminding him, "But I also have Quatre."

Duo cocked his head, then smiled and said, "Point."

"Don't worry," Hiiro told him as he pushed up onto his knees, thumped his chest and growled, "Me...strong man...handle many heavy things," then crumbled into a fit of giggles when Duo attacked his most ticklish rib. 

They laughed and squirmed until they were laying side by side, which meant their noses were almost touching because the bed was so small, but as Duo looked into his steady blue gaze his smile faded and a distant light came into his eyes. 

"What is it?" Hiiro coaxed laying his hand softly upon his thick hair. 

"Quatre assumed..." Duo began, but seemed to be having trouble finding the words, "You know...the midway part."

Hiiro was vividly aware of the comment he was referring to because it had plagued his mind as well, but there hadn't been a moment that felt right to discuss it.

He only knew what his heart desired, so he laid his hand upon his hip and confessed, "I would build you a castle to keep you by my side."

"A studio apartment will be fine," Duo snorted embarrassed by the prose. 

"I can get my own place if you think it's too soon," Hiiro offered, though his tone had darkened, but his mood lightened back up when Duo cuddled close and told him...

"I never want you to leave."

Hiiro heard the longing for forever in the words and felt deepest gratitude grip his heart as he kissed him slowly and drew him in. Here was everything he could ever want, a beautiful beginning steeped in exciting possibilities lay wanting in his arms, so he rose above him and covered him in the heat of his passion. His slender body moved and bent beneath him as he tasted the salty surface of his skin, his voice so sonorous and pure as it mixed with the music coming from the vid and took Hiiro's breath away. He shivered as Hiiro touched their mouths together and let his hand move down his side enticing him to wriggle out of his clothes until they lay naked and writhing in the heat. Hiiro thrust their hips together relishing the slickness that mingled with their sweat and Duo moaned with rapturous desire causing his vision to blur and his need to quake.

"Hiiro," Duo begged rising to meet him with each powerful undulation and he felt his blood quicken and had to blink the stars out of his eyes, but when Duo's long legs started to part he couldn't stop the tremendous tremor in his bones. "Hiiro?" Duo breathed rising up from the passionate fog when he felt his lovers distress, then gasped and arched back so hard his head bounced on the bed when he felt the heat of Hiiro's intention slide across the threshold of his desire, but he refused to claim his prize. 

He knew he wanted it, craved and needed it just as badly as Hiiro. He'd done the research, understood the mechanic's and his overheated body had provided ample lubrication, but..."I can't hurt you," he ground out shaking against the enormous need to sink deeply into the blinding heat of their first culmination and Duo finally understood. 

Hiiro trembled above him with clenched eyes and a desperate need forcing his chest to heave as Duo calmed himself enough to lay his hands on his face and informed him, "No...you can't."

"Duo!" Hiiro growled as he thrust forward and crushed their mouths together, but Duo was far beyond the ability to respond and arched back in purest ecstasy while Hiiro strove to bring them to heavens door. 

For a time they forgot about the shows, games and people as they built a bond that would never be broken, each knowing that their lives would never be the same. Hiiro worked his body hard in an effort to satisfy his mates ravenous hunger and felt the enormity of his loving reply. They belonged with each other, one and the same and for a time they basked in the truth that they had finally achieved the one thing they truly desired. They were together, as close as two people can be and when Hiiro felt him begin to shake beneath him he dug in and welcomed the furious determination to claim what had so freely been given. 

Duo was laying beneath him with slick skin and barely able to breathe when his mind came back around, so he forced his lungs to steady and brought their mouths together in a kiss that spoke of his deepest desires before he told him, "I will always love you." Duo wrapped him up tight and held him close until Hiiro heard him sniffle and pushed away to ask, "What is it? Are you alright?" he suddenly gasped looking horrified, but Duo chuckled and refused to let him move so he settled. 

"I'm just...very happy," Duo smiled up at him, but Hiiro still didn't like the tears so he kissed them away, then pulled away so he could see him and offered a heartfelt...

"Sorry."

"For what?" Duo snorted. 

"I hurt you," Hiiro sighed, though when he looked down there was no evidence of the claim. 

Duo cocked his head in a way that made Hiiro want to start over again and asked, "Is that what you've been afraid of?"

The color that rose to his cheeks seemed to confirm the notion and Duo was inspired to stare him until he explained, "Well, you know...I'm a little more ummm...challenging than most guys." Duo snorted so loud he almost needed a tissue and smacked him upside the head. "What!?" he laughed loosing the battle and getting himself pinned to the bed. 

"When are you going to learn to trust me?" Duo asked leaning over to dig in the end table. 

"I trust you," Hiiro sniffed indignantly. "But there's no way that didn't hurt."

"It isn't as bad as you seem to think," Duo chuckled while he wriggled around so that he was nesting the bulge that was quickly rising beneath him as he reminded him, "I'm very limber, if you recall." 

"Duo," Hiiro warned reaching to grip his thighs. 

"Besides," Duo persisted loving the way he groaned when he rotated his hips and explained, "There are ways around it," and Hiiro's eyes went feral when he popped the top on a bottle of lube. 

 

owari :)


End file.
